Off the Charts
by AdmiralDT8
Summary: An Uncharted AU. While spending the day on the beach with his family, Lincoln finds a rare artifact that holds the key to finding the lost treasure of Captain Henry Avery. With the help of his family,friends, and a new face, Lincoln goes on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Prologue – A Very Loud Beach Day

Summer time has begun and a certain loud family has hit the shoreline. If your looking for peace and quiet on the shoreline, then you'll have to look elsewhere because the Loud Family has come around. The parents, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud, set up their base camp and prepared their portable grill for lunchtime. Their youngest daughter, Lily Loud was making sand castles next to her mother. She watched as her siblings enjoy their beach day. Rita drank some of her water while her husband was grilling burgers. "What do you think about all this, honey?" Rita asked. "I think that this summer is going to change everything." said Lynn Sr. "I mean think about it; Lori's going to college, Lincoln and everyone else is moving up a school year." Rita began to shed a small tear hearing that her eldest child, who just graduated high school, will be going to college in a few months. Lynn Sr., looking at his children, begins to feel melancholy of the fact that his children are growing up so fast. But they kept the smiles on their faces and relaxed on the beach.

Lincoln Loud, the only son in the Loud family, was enjoying riding the waves in the ocean. He felt like a new kid as he finished elementary school. At the same time, he realizes that a while new world is opening to him. He looks to his sisters, knowing he'll need their support, to get through his first few days. He looks to Lori, knowing that she's going to college did Lincoln realize he's going to miss his eldest sister. She could be quite agitated at times, but looking after ten siblings can take a toll on her. He did as much as he could do for her, from regaining control of the house with her in charge, to being her golf caddie in her tournament. Looking to his other siblings, he knows that it will be quite a burden to keep everyone in line the next time their parents are out.

As Lincoln rides another wave, he loses his balance and falls head first into the water. He gets back up to take a breath. Only to have his comedic sister, Luan Loud shoot ocean water at him with a pool noodle. As he watches her laugh, he smiles and finds another noodle to shoot back at her. The two exchanged laughs and water squirts at each other. "Way to use your trunk, Lincoln." said Luan. "Which one? In a comedian's eye, elephants have two." Lincoln joked, leading to the two siblings into laughter. "Yo Lincoln, I'm playing volleyball. You and me! Let's go!" shouted one of his other sisters.

The other sister was Lynn Jr. a sports jock who enjoys competing with others. Sometimes, she goes too far but she enjoys playing with her family. Today however was an exception, she was in a beach mood and wanted to play volleyball with her brother. Lincoln and Lynn were having a blast, despite Lynn getting a lead. What Lincoln didn't expect was getting a point against his sister. She never gives anyone a point so easily, that's when she upped her game. Eventually Lynn wins volleyball, but they accept the results on good terms. "Well done Lincoln, you've gotten better than last year." Lynn said while shaking his hand. "Glad to be playing against you Lynn." said Lincoln.

Wanting to make memories of their vacation, Lincoln got out his camera and went to find his youngest diamond in the family. He finds Lola Loud in her swim gown, sunglasses, and hat. Alongside her is her twin sister Lana, who's digging a large well near the rocks. "Lola! Fashion photography!" cried Lincoln. "You've read my mind Lincoln." said Lola. As Lincoln began taking photos, he talked like an actual photographer. "Come on now! Work it. That's it!" "Hey Lincoln, like my well?" Lana asked. "Looks amazing Lana, just don't dig too deep." said Lincoln.

Lincoln takes his camera and finds Lori talking to her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago on the phone. She is shown to be excited to be leaving for college, because it's close to where he lives. Seeing Lincoln holding the camera, gave her an idea. "Lincoln, can you do me a favor and take a photo from my phone?" she asked. "Sure, Lori." Lincoln replied. He takes her phone and opens her camera app. "Be sure you get my good side, I want to show it to Bobby." she instructed as she gets a drink in her hand. Lincoln takes the picture and gives the phone back to her. "Thanks Lincoln." "You're welcome Lori." said Lincoln.

Lincoln soon runs into Lisa and Lucy. Lisa, being the youngest and the smartest in the family, was collecting sea specimen. Lucy was tagging along to find more poetry material. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" "Finding more poetry material." Lucy answered. "Collecting sea specimen for my aquatic research." followed Lisa. Lincoln looked down into the bucket finding small clams digging deep in the wet sand. "That looks cool. How do they do that?" Lincoln asked. "It's quite simple actually." Lisa began, "You see-" "Yo Lincoln, come over here!" cried another sister. Lincoln raced off leaving Lisa in the dust. "Don't ask if you don't want to know." she told herself.

The girl who cried was Luna Loud, the musician of the family and closest to her brother Lincoln. She is shown along side Leni Loud, the second oldest daughter of the family. "We're about to have a Luau, Linc." said Leni. "Like to join us?" Lincoln takes a grass skirt from Leni and began to wave his hips while Luna began playing her Jamaican steel drum.

Kokomo

By the Beach Boys

Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take ya  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go, Jamaica

Off the Florida Keys, there's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you want to go to get away from it all  
Bodies in the sand, tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love to the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow  
That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo

Martinique, that Montserrat mystique

We'll put out to sea and we'll perfect our chemistry  
And by and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity  
Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye, under a tropical island sky  
Way down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow  
That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo

Port au Prince, I want to catch a glimpse

Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo  
Now if you want to go and get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomo, we'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow  
That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go

As the Loud Family danced and ate burgers together, Lincoln drifted off near the ocean line. Getting back into reality he trips on what looked like a stick. But taking another look, he realized that it isn't a stick. He digs the object out to find a rare cross with a golden figure tied to it. "What's this?" he finds writing on the back of the cross that says ' Digna Factis Recipimus'. He also discovers that the cross is hollow, finding a hole in the left end of the cross. In observing the damage, he found a small piece of paper inside the cross. "Lincoln! It's time to go home!" called Luna. "I'm coming!" Lincoln replied. "I'm gonna need help with this." he takes the cross and hides it in his pants until he could show his family.

**And thus, our story begins. Lincoln has stumbled upon what could be the adventure of a lifetime. And yet has little knowledge of what the cross is. He's going to need help from others.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 1 – Cross Examination

Back at the Loud House, the four pets Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt were trying to obtain their treats before the family returned home. But, as they opened the door the pets were excited to see them. And Rita gave them their treats for good behavior. Before the family could go their separate ways, Lola spots the cross in Lincoln's pocket. "Hey Lincoln, what are you hiding from us?" she exclaimed. The Loud family draw their attention to Lincoln, who remained calm of the situation. He takes the cross from out of his pocket and shows it to the family.

The Loud sisters gaze in magnificence, Lynn Sr. and Rita looked with curiosity, even the pets were focused on the cross. "Where did you find that cross, Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked. "I found it on the beach washed up on the shore." Lincoln answered. "I don't think anyone today is looking for it." Lisa took a look at the cross and confirmed it. "Our elder brother seems to be on point. For this artifact is over 300 years old." "Any idea what this message means?" Lincoln asked as he showed the message. "Unfortunately, I'm not a historian." said Lisa. "But I know where we could find this information. You guys should go to the library, tomorrow." "Why us and not you Lisa?" asked Lana. "I still have overdue fees that I avoid paying." she replied.

The next day, Lincoln, his elder sisters, and his best friend, Clyde enter the library to find more knowledge on the cross. "I really appreciate you coming down to help us Clyde." said Lincoln. "You're welcome Lincoln, it would be like one of Ace Savy's detective cases." said Clyde. "And to have Lori with us as well-" Clyde soon breaks down and faints after Lori walks past him. Leni and Lynn pick him up and bring him to the front desk. "Good afternoon kids. What can I do for you today?" asked the librarian. Without drawing too much attention to the library, they show her the cross Lincoln found. "Do you have any books involving this artifact?"

As they showed the librarian, a young man about to check out a book took a glance at the artifact. He is shown to be wearing a blue t-shirt, gray pants, black shoes. He has short hair, a small scar on his left hand in between two fingers and a watch that doesn't work on his left wrist. "Excuse me, but is that the Saint Dismas cross?" he asked quietly. Lincoln turned to the young man, and allowed him to see it. "I think so, if that's what it's called." he replied. The young man takes the cross and smiles with glee. "Do you realize what you just found?" he asked. "No, what?" Lincoln replied. Not wasting a second, the young man took out a business card and gave it to Lincoln. "Come to this address as soon as possible, and bring whoever you can trust. We'll discuss more at this location. And whatever you do, do not lose that cross." he instructed. The young man takes his leave from the library and jumped with joy. "What was that about?" asked Lynn. "I don't know, but I think this guy knows more about this then we do." said Lincoln.

Later that day, Lincoln, his family, the McBrides, the Casagrandes, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Benny, Margo, Paula, Haiku, Rusty, Liam, Stella, Rocky, Darcy, Tabby, Polly, Giggles, and Maggie meet up at the location. "So lil dude found a cross, and this guy has an interest in this?" Bobby asked Lori. "It would seem so." said Lori. Lincoln knocks on the door, only for a butler to answer the door. "Welcome to the Olingway estate." he said. "Master Darrel is expecting you all in the study. Follow me please." The crew enter the estate seeing rare antiques in every square inch of the house. "Hot diggity dang! This guy is loaded." said Liam. "What does he do for a living?" asked Stella.

The butler opens the door to the study to find the young man sitting with two familiar faces. "Heya kiddos!" he said. "Pop-pop!?" said the Loud family. "This guy was so excited about something that he invited me and Myrtle over." said Pop-pop. "Apparently, this young man's grandfather and Albert were best friends in their youth." The young man stands up to shake Lincoln's hand. "Before we can start, I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Darrel Olingway." Lincoln shakes and smiles. "My name is Lincoln, and this is my family: Mom, Dad, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Our pets, Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt. My friends: Clyde, his dads Mr. Mcbrides, Rusty, his brother Rocky, Liam, and Stella. The Casagrandes: Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida, Carlos 'CJ' Junior, Carlota, Carl, Carlitos. The Santiagos: Maria, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne. We also have Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Benny, Margo, Paula, Haiku, Darcy, Tabby, Polly, Giggles, and Maggie."

Darrel was impressed with the amount of people he can trust. "Would your guests like something to drink, sir?" his butler asked. "Of course Geoffrey, any requests?" he asked the group. "Can I get a protein shake?" asked Lynn. "Some coffee please." said Rita. Geoffrey took his leave to the pantry, while Lincoln shows him the cross. "I'm impressed that you found the Saint Dismas cross, Lincoln." Lincoln gives the cross to Darrel and turns it over to read the inscription. "Digna Factis Recipimus." he announced. "It's Latin." said Carlos. Soon Darrel and Carlos said the message at the same time. "We receive the due rewards of our deed." "I'm surprised you know Latin." said Lisa. "Being the grandson of a wonderful historian will teach you many things." said Darrel as he fetched a book from a shelf. He shows a white book with the initials MT on the cover.

"Does the name Henry Avery sound familiar?" Darrel asked the group. CJ jumps with joy, "He's a pirate captain!" "That's right." said Darrel as he opens up the book. "My grandfather spent years researching on Captain Avery. History tells us that he pulled off the Gunsway Heist, stealing 600,000 pounds in gold and jewels" "The convergent rate of that lost treasure today is up to almost 114 million dollars." said Lisa. Lola squealed with joy, along with others in the group. "But I don't understand. What does Saint Dismas have with the connection to Henry Avery?" asked Clyde. "Growing up in Sunday school taught me a thing or two about stuff like this." said Darrel. "During the crucifixion, Jesus was placed between two thieves. One mocked Jesus. But the other, Saint Dismas, accepted his punishment with grace. And within that acceptance, he found paradise with Jesus. History and bible tales labeled him as the penitent thief. Avery believed himself to be the same type of thief."

"Okay, how?" asked Sam. Darrel takes a hammer from the fireplace, and smashes open the tip of the cross to find a scroll hidden inside. "So that's what it was." Lincoln said. Darrel opens up the scroll to find Avery's sigil, more Latin, and numbers written on it. "What did I tell you." said Darrel. The group gather to see the message. The message says, "Hodie mecrum eris in Paradiso." Carlos translated the message, "Today, you will join me in Paradise." "Look at these numbers," said Lucy. "They're dates: 1659, the year Avery was born, and 1699, the day history believed Avery perished." "Good call Lucy. How did you know that?" asked Darrel. "Goth perks." she and Haiku said in unison.

"It can't be a coincidence that the last sighting of Avery was in Scotland right?" asked Lisa. "You're right it can't." said Darrel. He looks above the fireplace to see the family portrait of him, his parents, his sisters, his father's sister's family, and his grandparents. He sheds a tear out of guilt knowing his grandfather isn't seeing this. "Darrel, are you okay?" asked Lincoln. Darrel looks down with his eyes closed. "You don't know how great of a man my grandfather was. He searched for this treasure for a year, and then gave up when he met my grandmother. His sacrifice gave him the best treasure of all: Family. He used to tell me stories of his grand adventures. His discoveries, tales of legends. I wanted to believe them more than anything, that he could one day show me that some of his findings were true. But he passed away almost two years ago." Lincoln gives him a pat on the back. "I'm so sorry Darrel. Do you still think that his discoveries were true?" Darrel looked up to the portrait again and said, "If I could bring back just one shred of proof, that would be enough for me. He told me and my family, 'Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children.' His book of discoveries is his gift to me."

As Geoffrey walks in with the beverages, everyone took a glass. Lincoln looked to himself and realized something. He wanted to make this summer one to remember before going to middle school, so maybe this treasure hunt is just what they need. "Maybe you can." he said to Darrel. "We can help you finish what your grandfather started, find Avery's treasure and get the proof you need." Darrel looked to the white haired boy who's willing to help a friend in need. "Helping people is what we do best." said Clyde. Darrel smiled with joy, "Thank you Lincoln Loud." "Now hold on son." said Lynn Sr. "We don't have the money for an expedition as big as this." "No need to worry Mr. Loud, my grandfather left behind a small portion of his money for something like this." said Darrel. "Are you sure about this, Lincoln?" asked Rita. "I'm sure mom, maybe you can write a book about this too. Besides, Darrel wants to prove his grandfather's findings were true, and I want to help him." said Lincoln. "Aw. How very nice of you Linky." said Leni.

Darrel looked to Lincoln's crew who smile at him with determination. "Well now that the whole crew is assembled, I think it's high time we get started." said Lincoln. Darrel opens his grandfather's book to the last placed he searched for the treasure. "His last stop was Scotland, so that's where we are going." said Darrel. "All in favor of finishing what my grandfather started?" The crew unanimously shouted, "I!" Darrel smiles, "Then it's official, we are going to Scotland!" "Yes! Sweet treasure and fabulous jewels, here we come!" cheered Lola. "Yay! We're going to see pirates!" cheered CJ.

**And so, Lincoln and his crew set off to find the Lost treasure of Henry Avery. Their first stop is Scotland, at the Saint Dismas Cathedral.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 2 – Paying Respects

Lincoln, Darrel and their crew gathered up what they need for a trip and fly to Scotland in Darrel's seaplane. The two who are piloting the plane are Albert and her daughter Rita Loud. The rest of the crew were sitting getting anxious to find the treasure. Lori and Bobby were nuzzled up together imagining what they were going to spend the treasure on. Bobby's cousin CJ was playing pirates with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and their friends. Luna, Sam, and Tabby were playing traveling songs to pass the time. Leni was put to a daze on the plane ride, Lisa was pointing out the factors of a failed plane flight, and Lola was just jumping around as if she had a massive sugar rush.

"So are you sure your father won't mind us using his seaplane?" Lincoln asked Darrel. "He told me that as long as we bring the plane back, he'll be okay with it." Darrel replied. "So what does your father do for a living?" asked Lana. "You're gonna like this Lana." Darrel began. "He started as a plane mechanic. Worked his way through college on hard earn paychecks, graduated with high honors, and became an aviator with his bare hands." Lana gazed in amazement. "Your father is so cool." she said. "His story taught me the value of a dollar. That through hard work, you'll amount to anything." said Darrel. "Think he can teach me a thing or two on fixing planes?" Lana asked. "I'll put a good word for it." Darrel replied as he tussled her red cap.

"Alright guys, we're here." said Rita. "Welcome to Scotland." The two pilots land the boat down where the waves are calm and the crew set up base camp. "Okay, since it's getting late, we'll need to get some rest before we head out." said Darrel. "So get warm and get prepared." The crew set up their tents and get some sleep. Lincoln, still among the people that couldn't sleep stared up to the roof of his tent and thought to himself, " I wonder what else could be in store for us." His thoughts were interrupted when his friends, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Ronnie Anne, and Stella enter his tent. "Couldn't sleep either you guys?" he asked them. They replied with a simple nod. So to pass the time, Lincoln sets up his camp lamp as a small campfire and the group chats among themselves. Later on, the group falls fast asleep.

The very next morning, the crew gets well fed by Lynn Loud Sr. and Rosa Casagrande. Their stomachs were officially full, and Darrel pulls out the map to Scotland,"Now that we're all together, let's go over the plan." he said. The group gathers around the map to see where they should plan next. "When my grandfather started looking for the treasure he thought the next step was the Saint Dismas Cathedral." "But didn't your grandfather turn up with nothing?" asked Giggles. "He did, because he didn't have this." Darrel pulls out the message in Avery's cross and shows it to the group. "Lucy, Haiku, recognize these markings?" Lucy and Haiku look at the markings and immediately said, "They're on Scottish gravestones." "Exactly," said Darrel. "So, my grandfather was focusing on the wrong place." He points to both the cathedral and the graveyard. "So our next step is to go to the graveyard." said Ronnie Anne. "Exactly, so I think it's high time we pay our respects to Henry Avery." said Darrel.

The group reach the graveyard while overcoming steep hills and snow patches. But as they got there, they hear an explosion from the cathedral. "Bro, is someone blowing up the cathedral?" asked Carl. Darrel gets to higher ground and spots a large crane and smoke coming from the cathedral. "Oh no" he said. He takes out his binoculars and finds a man with a bushy mustache and a monocle on his left eye. His attire is shown to look like any jungle adventurer. Alongside him is a girl about the same age as Darrel, looking nervous. Darrel looked with guilt and went back down to join the group.

"See anything?" asked Hector. "Looks like we're not the only ones looking for the treasure." said Darrel. "Richabod and his army of excavators have reached the cathedral." "Who's Richabod?" Lincoln asked. "For many years, Richabod and my father have been fighting each other for so long. His family and my family have been competing to prove who's the best." "Must be tiring." said Lynn Jr. "Tell me about it, I don't even care of the feud anymore." "What made you stop caring?" asked Luna. Darrel smiled, "I'm in a secret relationship with his daughter." The Loud sisters soon got up into Darrel's face, pleading to know more. "I'll explain when we're not exploring." said Darrel.

The group reach the graveyard and split up to find Avery's tombstone. "I found it!" said Lucy. "You found it fast." said Clyde. "Goth perks." she replied. Darrel observes the stone and sees the skull and crossbones. "The skull and crossbones looks like Avery's sigil, but the skull needs to face sideways." he turns the skull only to open a hidden chamber. "Okay, things are getting pretty serious here." said Darrel. "Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Haiku, Carlos Sr., and Lisa with me. The rest of you will need to go back to base camp." "Why? There could be treasure down there." asked Lola. "I wasn't planning on other treasure hunters coming to Scotland. Besides, I can't live it down if a large group like yourselves got hurt." "Okay. Lincoln, Lisa, please be careful alright? "I'm going along with them, you can count on me." said Carlos Sr. "Be careful dear." said Frida as she gives him a kiss to the cheek.

As the group returns to base camp, Darrel and the group travel down the catacombs. In doing so, they find the statues of Jesus and the thieves. "Looks like the gangs all here." said Clyde. The group look behind the statues to find an oil lamp. Clyde takes out his flint and steel and the lamp activates light beams. Carlos Sr. looks back to the statues to realize that it's a puzzle key to open the door. Carlos Sr., Lincoln, and Darrel adjust the lights hitting the blue dots on the door to reveal a constellation. "Astounding, it's Libra – The Scales of Justice." said Lisa. "An interesting choice for a band of pirates." said Darrel as he opens the door. As the door opens, it reveals a location to a cave that's near the cathedral. "I guess that cave is where we have to go next." said Haiku. "Let's get everyone and get close to that cave." said Darrel. The group leaves and close the door to the hidden chamber.

Back at base camp, the group find Darrel's group to see that they don't have any treasure on them. "Where's the treasure, dude?" asked Luna. "Avery is telling us to go to a cave near the cathedral." said Darrel. "But what about Richabod and his goons?" asked Carlota. "We'll have to sneak under them and climb into that cave." said Darrel. Rita and Albert take the seaplane as close as they could to the cathedral where Darrel can swing his grappling hook to the cave. He takes Lincoln, Clyde, Bobby, Lori, and Luna along on this part of the journey.

As they enter the cave, the group finds pirate skeletons hanging. There, Luna finds a message hanging below one of the cages. "Look at this dudes. It says, 'To those who prove worthy, paradise awaits. To those who prove false, behold your grim fate.'" Darrel and the others look too. There, they see a different pirate sigil, one that looked like someone holding a sword. "This is the Rhode Island Pirate sigil." said Darrel. "Who?" asked Lori. "Thomas Tew." Darrel answered. "Didn't Tew die attacking the same treasure fleet as Avery?" ask Clyde. "That's what the history books say." said Darrel. "But this is clearly a different story. If that's Tew's mark, how is he involved in this?" Their thoughts were interrupted with an explosion from above. "Let's not theorize here, let's keep going."

As they continue going through elaborate puzzles and swinging across huge gaps, the group come across open a door to a large room. In the middle lies a scale holding a huge golden cross on one end, and on the other a small pile of coins. "That cross looks amazing." said Lori as she reaches out to it. "Don't Touch It!" cried Darrel. "This is another one of Avery's tests. The test of Greed." The group looks upon the scales of justice and look upon the coins. "Since this is the test of Greed, we should take only one of those coins." Their theory is interrupted by another explosion. "I'll take the coin." said Darrel. He removes one of the coins off the scale and triggers torches lighting up the whole room. Above their heads shows a shape that shines down below them. Clyde instantly recognized the shape, "It's Madagascar." Darrel pointed to the blue star on the floor, "There, the next step is King's Bay, Madagascar." Bobby was still confused, "But, I don't understand. If the treasure isn't in Scotland, then why would Avery make these tests in the first place?" Lincoln looks around and comes up with a theory, "For those who prove worthy, Paradise awaits. Avery was recruiting pirates." "Recruiting for what?" asked Clyde.

But before they could talk more, an explosion is made in the room by Richabod's men. The group gets back up only for a couple men to come in and restrain them. "Stand down." said a mysterious voice. "I know these guys won't hurt us." Darrel instantly recognized her voice and looked up to see the young woman remove her scarf and explosion goggles. As her hair flowed in the light, it looked like Darrel is seeing an angel. The woman is Elizabeth, Richabod's eldest daughter, and Darrel's secret girlfriend. "Leave." she told her men. The men leave leaving her alone with the group. She glares down on Darrel, until she caresses his cheek and kisses him on the lips, shocking everyone.

"Didn't think I would find you here, monkey." she said. "That makes two of us, my blue bell." Lori and Luna grew mushy at the two lovers. "Aw, those guys are so cute." said Lori. Darrel gives her an envelope, and Elizabeth gives him one too. "What's with the letters?" asked Clyde. "It's how we communicate without getting caught." said Darrel. "Yeah, when was the last time anyone wrote a letter?" said Elizabeth. "Look, we got what we came for so we're going to get out of here." said Darrel. "Not till you tell me where the treasure is." said Elizabeth. "Look below you." said Lincoln. Elizabeth looks down and learns where to go next. "Guess I'll see you in Madagascar." she said. "Back at ya." replied Darrel. Before Elizabeth left, she asked, "Darrel, please help my father. This treasure, is making him lose his mind. He's wasting his fortune on this excavation project, and he stopped listening to me." Darrel held her hands and said, "If our families weren't arch rivals, then maybe it would be more easier. But, I'll see what I can do." The two hug and say goodbye. The group take the hole out of the catacombs and sneak back onto the plane without any of Richabod's men seeing them.

Back on the seaplane, the group was relieved that Darrel, Lincoln, Clyde, Bobby, Lori, and Luna. "That was so close." said Howard. "Next time, we're coming along with our son." said Harold. "Sure thing, Mr. McBrides." said Darrel. "So, you met one of Richabod's mercenaries?" asked Rita. "I met his daughter." said Darrel. "She's second-in-command, but she wouldn't order anyone to get killed. Just restrained." "And, no treasure?" asked Carl. Darrel shook his head, making Lola disappointed. "We were so close!" she exclaimed. "Not by a long shot." said Lincoln. "Our next stop is in Kings Bay, Madagascar." "Do you think the rest of the treasure is there?" asked Lori. "Cause it literally feel like a wild goose chase." "Well, those tunnels in Scotland were meant for something." said Sam. "But what?"

"It's like I thought; Avery was recruiting pirates." said Lincoln. "The cross was an invitation, and the puzzles and tests were some kind of initiation process." "But why would Avery reckon' he would just weed people out?" asked Liam. "To protect himself." said Darrel. "At that time, Avery was the most wanted man in the world. He had to enlist people he could trust to keep their treasure a secret." Carlota spoke up, "Their?" "We saw Thomas Tew's sigil in those caves." said Bobby, "Tew was a successful pirate in his own right. So the connection would be that Avery sent crosses to other wealthy pirates like himself." "So by pooling and hiding their treasure together..." Carlos stated, "It would be like someone robbed Fort Knox." said Lincoln.

This statement brightened up Lola's spirit, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "But King's Bay is a big place." said Carlos as he opens up a geography book. "We're going to need to be more specific." "Well if there was anything more in those caves, I'd say were back to square one dude." said Luna. Darrel looks to the coin he collected in the caves, and smiles. "The recruits who survived the caves. What's the one thing they would've left with?" he shows them the coin revealing a volcano on one side. "A volcano?" said Benny. "I'm guessing this 'blew up' our minds. Hahahahaha. Get it?" Luan joked. Benny laughed along with her. "There's a volcano in King's Bay." said Carlos. "Guess it means we need to get a move on." said Albert. For the rest of the flight the crew tell stories, play jokes, and sing songs until they reach the second checkpoint to Avery's Treasure.

**Looks like the Louds and their crew have some competition. Can they get to Avery's treasure first, before Richabod's team? Find out when we continue with Off the Charts.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 3 – Madagascar Madness

Darrel, Lincoln, and the crew arrive on Madagascar just in time for lunch. The gang stop at a picnic spot and get a good view of King's Bay's Volcano. Lincoln takes out his peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, which gets Darrel's attention. "You put peanut butter and sauerkraut together?" he asked. "Yeah, it's my favorite." Lincoln replied. Darrel nodded in understanding, "My grandfather always loved sauerkraut sandwiches when he went to Germany." Lincoln smiled, "What else did he like about Germany?" "He certainly didn't like the Berlin Wall, that's for sure." said Darrel. "He lived during the Cold War." and just like that, Lincoln's smile turned into a frown.

Later that day, the group rented two jeeps and a large truck to take on their expedition to Avery's treasure. The kids were sitting in the truck, along with Hector, Rosa, Frida, Rita, and Maria. Darrel, Lynn Sr., and Carlos were driving in one jeep, while Harold and Howard were in the other. "I'm not sure you're aware Darrel, but is there a chance that this volcano is going to erupt?" asked Howard. "There's no chance, the geography books say that this volcano has been extinct hundreds of years ago." said Carlos. "Yeah, if this was active, we would see smoke." said Darrel.

The crew drive over creeks, muddy terrain, and steep hills to Avery's tower. Along the way, they come across many towers barely in tact. "Pretty amazing how ruins can still stand after 300 years." said Bobby. As Darrel, Lincoln, Bobby, and Lori look into one of the towers, they find a symbol of a dragon on the floor. "That looks like another pirate sigil." said Lori. "Yeah, but it's not Avery's or Tews." said Lincoln. "That's because it's Christopher Condent's sigil." said Darrel. "Captain of the Fiery Dragon, and operated out of Madagascar in Avery's time." "Guess he recruited pirate captains to be his lookouts." said Bobby. "Still doesn't make sense." said Lincoln. "Maybe each captain was responsible for a tower along with providing the men for it." "One thing's for sure, this literally isn't the last stop." said Lori.

As the crew reach the tower providing a drawbridge, Darrel, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne look to find a way across by going to the watch tower. Inside the tower they find another sigil of a Pegasus. "First Christopher Condent, the Dragon ship, then Adam Baldridge, the trader, and now, Anne Bonny, the most famous female pirate." said Darrel. "I thought she died in prison." said Clyde. "Guess that's what the stories tell us." said Ronnie Anne. "You know Ronnie Anne, if Anne Bonny can be a pirate, maybe you could too." said Lincoln. "Then it'd be my pleasure to honorably rob your ship blind." she said while in a pirate accent. The two laugh it off while Darrel and Clyde watch them. "Those two show great friendship." said Darrel. "You thinking that maybe.." said Clyde. "That's not up to me to decide." said Darrel. "These two look like they want to be good friends for the time being."

Before they could regroup, one of Richabod's trucks pulls up from behind them. Luckily for them, it was Elizabeth who stepped out along with a few mercenaries. "Hey Darrel, guess your location was legit." she said. Darrel, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne return. "Well you forgot to grab one of these." said Darrel as she showed them the coin. "Avery's tower is near the volcano, and that's where we're going." Elizabeth smiled, "Lead the way." "Ma'am, what if he just betrays us and takes the treasure for himself?" asked one of her mercenaries. "I'm not the one carrying rifles now am I?" Darrel asked them. "If he were to betray us, he wouldn't help me with my father." said Elizabeth. "What do you hope to gain from this treasure hunt?" asked the other mercenary. "Proof." said Lincoln. "Proof that his grandfather's story of Avery was true."

The mercenaries strap their guns to their backs and hopped back into the truck. "We'll follow you guys to Avery's tower until we can separate." said Elizabeth. Darrel smiled, "Then follow us." The two groups of treasure hunters follow the pathway to Avery's tower. After coming across another steep hill and a large gap, they make it to Avery's tower. "This is not what I was expecting of this treasure hunt." said Sam. "I've always thought of it being more off-shore than inland." "Me too Sam, but think about what kind of songs we can write after this." said Luna. Sam smiles as she places her hand on Luna's.

The two treasure hunting groups head to Avery's tower, only to find the main entrance blocked. Luckily, Lily and Carlitos spot another door and show the groups. The groups work together and journey down into Avery's tower. After blowing up some holes, the groups come across a large room with open holes on the roof. "Magnificent." said Lana. "But, still no treasure." said Lola. "Hey guys, come check this out." said Lincoln. The groups see a Saint Dismas statue on the far wall of the room. Behind the statue shows the map of King's Bay. "What have we got?" asked Elizabeth. "More sigils." said Clyde. He points to Avery's sigil, "That looks like where we are." Lisa points out to the other sigils, "There's Thomas Tew, Adam Baldridge, Joseph Farrell, and Richard Want. They're all pirate captains." "So maybe this pooling the treasure theory isn't like ridiculous."said Leni. "So what's the trick here?" said Bobby as he began touching the Saint Dismas Statue. "There's gotta be a button or something."

Elizabeth finding Bobby's actions to be quite funny, stood back and spotted something. "If you guys are done fondling Saint Dismas, look at this." The group steps back to see what she sees. "The trapezoid is obviously the volcano." said Benny. "And the crown is King's Bay." said Luan. "So we're looking at a map." said Mr. Coconuts. The group takes in a quick laugh until Darrel spots something familiar. "Okay, so if the sigils represent the towers in Avery's time, then we gotta find one that holds the key to the treasure." "There's a total of twelve towers, and me and my father have already been here." said Elizabeth. "He sent me back here to see what we missed on the map." She rubs her hand on the right side of the map. "After Avery's tower, we checked those towers. Now we're moving on to the left side of the map." Darrel smiled, "Then that should buy us some time." He takes out the coin and flips it to see a pirate sigil on the other side. "A little worn down, but I see a match." He places the coin next to a sigil with the scales of justice on them. "Or it could mean that tower." said Elizabeth as she takes the coin, flips it upside down, and shows another sigil that looks like a trident.

Darrel and Elizabeth realize that they have two out of twelve towers to search for. "Looks like we'll have a greater chance at finding the location if we split up." said Lincoln. "Alright, so Elizabeth, you and your group will take the tower you think could be the location. And me and my group will take the other." said Darrel. "And I'll inform the men covering that tower to meet up with me on the other, so you'll get a fair advantage." said Elizabeth. "Here take this." said Darrel as he hands her another letter. "There's something inside I think you'll find useful if people start asking questions." Elizabeth gives Darrel a kiss to the cheek and departs. "I think it's sweet despite your family's history." said one of her mercenaries.

Later that day, Lincoln, Darrel, and the crew make it to their designated tower and find that the tower is left unguarded. "That's like, sweet of Elizabeth to bring the soldiers to the other tower." said Leni. "You got a sweet girlfriend, dude." said Luna. "Secret girlfriend to be exact, Luna." said Darrel. "We'll gain too much attention if we all go in the tower together." said Hector. "I propose that most of us should blend in the marketplace until you get back." said Rosa. "Sounds like a good idea." said Darrel. "Lynn, Margo, Luan, Lisa, you're with me. The rest of you stay outside." he gives his group a few shortwave radios. "If Richabod's men come back, let us know." The group nods and go their separate ways.

The five enter the old clock tower through the doors, the guards opened up earlier. "Guess they did the dirty work of unlocking the door for us." said Lynn. "This tower looks like it's in much better shape than the others." said Lisa. They reach the center of the room to find the pirate sigil on the floor. "There's Edward England's sigil, like the map said." said Luan. "Guys there's a door over there." said Margo. The group follow Margo to the door and open revealing a large clock tower. "This is quite the environment for a clock tower." said Lisa. "Yes. Yes it is." said Luan.

Darrel looks to a podium with a small hole in the middle. Darrel had an obvious thought. "Now what do you ladies bet..?" He flips the coin and punches it down the hole. Then, mechanisms started to activate. Four statues turn to reveal themselves as a Scorpion, a man with a pitcher, a lion, and a bull. "They must be zodiac symbols." said Lisa. "There's Scorpio, Aquarus, Leo, and Taurus." "And four bells way up there." said Margo. "And these down here look like locks." said Lynn. ":et's go ring some bells, ladies." said Darrel as stairs begin to pop up from the ground. Only for them to instantly break off. "Great, now how are we going to get up there?" asked Lisa. "We climb." Darrel replied. "Lynn, Margo, Luan, you're with me. Lisa you stay down here in case anything changes on the floor." "Affirmative." said Lisa.

Darrel takes a grappling hook and throws it to the top of the stairs. The four begin to climb to each individual bell to speed things up. As Darrel begins to climb on the gears, Luan said, "Not to grind your gears, but are you there yet, Darrel?" The two share a laugh, "Almost Luan, and I get the pun." The four reach separate bell and ring in the correct order. In doing so, Lisa points out that another lock is shown in the middle. "Avery's sigil appears to be the last lock!" she shouted. As she did, another bell rings above them. "There's a big bell right above us." said Darrel. "I'm gonna try to reach it." Darrel gives his grappling hook and rope to Lynn. "Lynn, take that, regroup with Margo and Luan and climb down I'll meet up with you guys later." "Good Luck!" shouted Lynn.

Darrel continues to climb to the top of the bell tower. After overcoming large gaps and unstable beams, he reaches to Avery's bell. "Whew, that was tough." he said to himself. "Okay Darrel! We made it down!" shouted Lynn. "Okay, here we go!" replied Darrel. As he turned the gears to ring the bell, they instantly break and fall to the ground. "Darrel, what happened?!" shouted Lisa. "The handle broke! You guys Okay?" Darrel asked. "Yeah, nothing hit us!" shouted Margo. "I've got an idea guys!" said Darrel. "Get clear if things start falling!" Darrel takes to the bell's clapper and swings it to ring the bell. As the bell rang, it began to break and Darrel fell down with it. Thankfully, he had gears and counter wights to stop him from falling further to the ground.

Lynn, Margo, Luan, and Lisa, who got clear before the bell fell off, came to check on Darrel. "Are you okay, Darrel?" asked Margo. "Yeah, I was lucky enough to get down without a scratch." he replied. "Anyway, the door is open, shall we proceed?" asked Lisa. "Yes we shall." said Darrel. The five make their way down the corridor and find the coin they used to unlock the door. "Lucky me, I found it first." said Lynn. "Yes you did, Lynn. Keep it, as a gift from me to you." said Darrel. "Thanks Darrel, you're a good friend." she replied. The group move some debris and make their way down a dark hall.

Inside a dark room filled with lantern lights, stood two pirate captains Thomas Tew and Henry Avery. In the center of the room was a large puzzle mechanism. "Whoa." said Lynn. "Double Whoa." said Luan. "Our old pals Tew and Avery." said Darrel. They get a closer look to the puzzle and read the word founders over Avery and Tew's sigils. "Founders of what?" Darrel asked himself. Lisa turns the sigils so the star symbols on the edges match. In doing so opened a door to different room. Inside that room revealed to be three paintings of Anne Bonny, Christopher Condent, and Adam Baldridge. There they discover the star patterns on their sigils. They complete the second part of the puzzle moving on to the next one. The next group of pirate captains were Joseph Farrell, Richard Want, and William Mayes. After completing the second part of the puzzle they come across four pirate sigils and a room with four pirate captains. But in the next room, they find a torch fell over and ash covered two of the captains names. Thankfully Lisa's knowledge of pirates increased thanks to CJ. So she deciphered the pirates as Edward England, Yazid Al-Basra, Tariq Bin Malik, and Guy Wood. The group finish the puzzle and unlock the key to the next location.

"So, what have we got?" asked Margo. "I'm not sure yet." replied Darrel. Lisa looks carefully at the three locations and hatches an idea. She takes three pieces of paper and draws over them. "On to something Lisa?" asked Luan. "Avery wouldn't have had technology we use today." said Lisa. "So this technique would be the only way to get the next clue." Darrel recognizes the pattern and takes the three papers together. He shines them up near an oil lamp, revealing Avery's sigil. "Voila! Points for you Lisa." he said. "Now these must look like trade winds." Lisa points out. "So, these are latitude lines. And, I'm guessing that we're heading out to sea again."

As they head up, Darrel noticed more Latin words on the next clue. "Pro Deus quod licentia." he read. "What does that mean?" asked Luan. Just then, Darrel gets a mysterious call and decides to answer it. "Hello?" "I'm amazed you came this far Olingway." said a familiar voice. "Richabod." said Darrel. "How's the excavation project coming along?" At the other end of the phone line, Richabod is sitting in a driving jeep. "Oh just a few bits and pieces here and there." he replied. "How are things with you?" "Just fine and dandy, sir." said Darrel. "But I'd be careful how much you're going to pay to blow up historical landmarks. You could go bankrupt." "Well now, that's why I'm rich." said Richabod. "And that treasure is going to make me more rich than you. But I want to make you an offer: Drop everything, go home, and I'm willing to forget you interfering with my hunt." "Wait, not forgive and forget?" asked Darrel. "Nothing gets forgiven. Oh and don't worry, I'll know when you're ready to accept my offer when my men find you and point guns at you and your team. Good day." Richabod concluded as he hung up his phone.

Darrel realized he's now being traced by Richabod. "Who was that on the phone?" asked Margo. "Richabod." said Darrel. "Everyone's in trouble!" he smashes his phone to avoid being traced and contacts his team through radio. "Team Respond!" The rest of the crew were still blending in the marketplace. "Loud and clear, Darrel. What's up?" asked Lynn Sr. "You guys gotta get in the truck now!" said Darrel. "Richabod is coming this way, he knows I'm here and I'm not alone. Hurry! Get in the truck and drive out of there quietly and discrete as you possibly can. If they know you're part of my crew, drive and don't look back!" "What about you?" asked Howard. "I'll catch up! Just go!" shouted Darrel. With that the adults led the kids to the truck and jeep. "Okay, let's get out of here dudes!" cried Luna. "Wait where's Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

Back at the tower, Darrel wanted to make sure that his group would quietly sneak out of the area. "Lynn, Luan, take Margo and Lisa to the last Jeep and wait there until I arrive. And no matter what happens, stay out of sight even if I arrive." Just as they exited the building, they find Lincoln keeping a look out at the door. "Lincoln! What are you doing here?!" Darrel asked. "I heard you were going to get into trouble, so I came to make sure you get out of it." Lincoln replied. "Look Lincoln, Richabod's men are serious business. If anything were to happen to you, I'll never forgive myself." With that, they silently slip through the crowd.

But then as the sound of a gun went off, the crowd scattered. Now with no choice, the group had to split up. Lynn took her friend Margo in one direction, Luan took Lisa in another, and Lincoln and Darrel escaped in a different direction. "Stick to me like glue. And don't get caught." Darrel told Lincoln as he begins to make a run for it. The men were close behind, but couldn't see the two boys after they disappeared in the tall grass. They used it as an advantage to get farther away from them. "I'm so sorry Lincoln. Elizabeth was right about her father, but I didn't know he was that insane." said Darrel. "You couldn't have known." said Lincoln. "Plus, we can't let that man stop us while we've got the upper lead." Darrel looked back to Lincoln and nodded. "Okay, let's just get out of here."

Back at the jeep, Lincoln and Darrel jump in to find Lynn, Luan, Lisa and Margo hiding under the seats. "Hold on tight ladies, cause it's going to be a bumpy ride." said Darrel as he punches the gas and takes off. "Darrel, we are clear of King's Bay and are back at the shoreline." said Hector. "Anybody follow you other than yourselves?" asked Darrel. "Nope, I don't think so." Hector replied. "We're on our way, standby." As they race down the streets, they get spotted by motorcyclists and chase them down. After a few twists, turns, and close cutting maneuvers, they were able to give them a slip and drove back to their base camp.

At the shoreline where they first arrived at King's Bay, Darrel, Lincoln, Lisa, Lynn, Luan, and Margo were reunited with the group. The Louds were relieved to see their family members still alive and intact. "Thank goodness you're safe kids." said Lynn Sr hugging his children. Seeing the Loud family hug them made Darrel feel a bit more guilty. He is putting innocent lives in the middle of a family feud that's been going on for years, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Guys, I'm so sorry about getting you mixed up in this." he said. "If you guys want to go home, I'll understand, we can just-" But then, he was grabbed by the shirt by Lola and brought her down to her height. "We are getting close to finding that treasure!" she shouted. "Don't you quit NOW!" "That's enough Lola, he's right." said Lynn Sr. "We almost lost five of our children because of his family's feud. And I don't plan to have any of them killed in this crusade." 

Just then, a mailman came with a letter sent to Darrel. "Letter for you sir." he said. "Thanks." said Darrel. He opens the letter to read that Elizabeth's father has caused too much damage to King's Bay that he couldn't pay the army anymore. So the army is reduced to only a few soldiers who are loyal to her, and that they were willing to stay for only a piece of the treasure. "Guys, luck is sitting in our laps right now!" said Darrel. "Look at this." The Loud family takes the note and pass it down to their friends. "We may have a great chance at getting this treasure now." said Lincoln. "That is if you guys still want to go." said Darrel. "We'll need to think about this as a group." said Rosa. "I'll be waiting in the seaplane once you've reached your decision." said Darrel.

Inside the seaplane, Darrel takes a look at his family photo. He sees his grandparents, his parents, his sisters, his aunt, uncle and cousins all on the Jersey Shore. "I'm doing whatever they decide for you guys." Darrel said to himself. "If we're done here, we're done." "But that doesn't mean you should give up." said Albert. "I may be old, but your grandfather was one who would never give up. Even when things were tough, he still pulled through." Darrel smiles at Albert, "I'm sure he would be proud of you for accompanying me on this adventure." "He'd be proud of all of us." said Lincoln. "We've decided to stay. And see this played through." Darrel looks to his crew smiling at him. Darrel shed a tear in happiness and took a deep breath. "Our next stop is Libertalia, a pirate utopia founded by our friend, Avery. This island is located northeast of King's Bay. Let's go!" The crew cheered as they boarded onto the plane.

**Looks like luck is on their side. After all that damage Richabod's going to pay, he's going to have a hard time keeping his private army on this treasure hunt. Now the gang search for the island of the hidden pirate utopia, called Libertalia. Within that island, lies Avery's treasure.**

**P.S. In order to keep what I believe is K+, I'm limiting the amount of gunfire and violence in this story, so by eliminating the opposing army, I'm limiting the amount of gunfire used in this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 4 – Island Hopping

Lincoln, Darrel, and their crew take the seaplane and fly northeast from King's Bay Madagascar. Darrel looks out his window feeling cheerful about his rival's predicament. But, at the same time, he began feeling regretful. His father's enemy has wasted his entire fortune on funding for a small but expensive private army, caused too much damage on historical property, and caused a massive panic in the marketplace. And back in America, his stock accounts were losing numbers which caused him to find that treasure desperately. 'Elizabeth is right, I have to help him.' he thought.

On the plane, Luna and Sam were singing and playing on their instruments. When they got to a song that caught Darrel's attention, he started to sing along with them. "You got some sweet vocals bra." said Luna. "Ever considered singing in a band?" "I sang in a church choir during Sunday school." said Darrel. "After I finished, I left and sang to myself. My family supported my voice, even my grandfather. There was one song that was always his favorite." "What was that?" asked Sam. "Drunken Sailor." replied Darrel. "It was a popular sea shanty when he went exploring." "Speaking of exploring, how much longer until we find the treasure?" asked Lola. "It can't be far." said Darrel. "Libertalia, the legendary pirate colony founded by one Henry Avery. As the story goes, this place provided a safe haven for hundreds, maybe thousands of pirates. They shared everything, from property, to resources, to money, and kept it all in one common treasury building." "So if we find the treasury building..." said Leni. "We'll find the treasure!" shouted Carl. "Here's hoping." said Lincoln.

And so, the plane reaches the island, which leaves only a few unimpressed. "So are we looking for a small beach side shack, or what?" asked Liam. "Or maybe a large tree house?" asked Rusty. "Or maybe Avery spent his loot setting up this hunt and ran out of money." said Clyde. "Could be." said Lincoln. "But, don't forget we're talking about pirates who loot and rob to make themselves rich." As the plane touches down, they find a small structure to their right. The structure looks like an old lookout tower that's been run down for many years. "That looks like something out of the ordinary on a desert island." said CJ. "Good eye, CJ." said Bobby. Seeing a small distance between the island and the plane, Darrel takes out an emergency raft that would fit the proper amount of people on the plane. He opens a trunk containing life preservers and gives them to his passengers. "The plane can only go so close to the island, so we're going to have to row the rest of the way. Put these on."

The crew did as they were told as Darrel opened the raft and tied it close to the plane for the others to get off. "Women and children first." said Albert. "Honey, you should go first. Guide the children on after you." said Lynn Sr. Rita did as she carried Lily onto the boat. The rest of the women and children soon followed her. And finally, the rest of the men leave the plane with Darrel being the last one off. The crew paddle to the island and climb up to the tower. "Looks like an old lookout tower." said Lana. "That's because it is, the basic structure is the only thing that still stands." said Darrel.

As Darrel, Lana, Lynn, Lincoln, and Clyde reach the top of the tower, they come across a golden arrow on the wall. "What's this?" asked Lynn. "Looks like some kind of compass arrow." said Clyde. He reaches out to touch it and pushes it opening a part of the wall. "How'd you know Clyde?" asked Lincoln. "Lucky guess." he replied. Then, Darrel spots something, "Guys look, down there. It's the same symbol." The small group see the arrow down on the beach and look at each other knowing what to do next.

The crew gather back on to the life raft and follow the arrows. After constant rowing, the group find themselves at the other island in a cavern. Lola was angry and exhausted,"You mean to tell me that the way to Libertalia is on the OTHER ISLAND?!" "Around a few minutes ago we didn't know Lola, just calm down." said Lana. "That treasure better be worth it." Lola murmured. "Okay, Lincoln, Lynn, Bobby, Luna, Sam, and Lynn Sr, with me. The rest of you stay here until we get back." said Darrel. And so the group climb up to the hole above them to pick up the trail. As they climbed up they find another entrance.

The entrance looked as if it was made for a movie. Lynn Sr. was astounded, "Well, Avery wasn't much for subtlety or understatement, was he?" "Well, if you got money, flaunt money, right?" asked Bobby. "Come on, let's get a closer look." said Lincoln as he rushed to the doors. But when they got there, the doors were blocked by debris. "Again. Guess Avery didn't take hundreds of years of erosion into account." said Darrel. "Let's look around, see if there's another way in." The guys eventually find a way and proceed on foot.

While climbing on walls, and swinging across chasms, Luna decided to ask Darrel a question. "So, dude, how did you first meet Elizabeth and how did you two get together?" Darrel smiled. "I met her at a charitable event at the Tetherby Estate. Didn't like Tetherby, come to think of it I didn't like most people who were first class. Anyway, I was on my way to get a refreshment, when Elizabeth accidentally spilled drink on my pants. She helped me clean off most of the drink and thankfully I was wearing black pants. We traded a few laughs and started to talk. Apparently she didn't like behaving first class at all. When we exchanged names, we instantly remembered our families' rivalry. But we agreed, after getting along with each other, and discovering different things about ourselves, that the feud ends with us being together. So after the event, we started writing letters and before we knew it, we knew a lot about each other." Luna smiled at his story, "That was amazing Darrel, it's kind of like my way of discovering new things with Sam." Then, Darrel realized something, "So are you two..?" Luna and Sam held hands to answer Darrel's question. Darrel nodded, "Love knows no bounds."

As the team reached another cave, they find a diagram of a city sitting on a table and blueprints not far from the diagram. "Dudes, look at this. You think they actually built this?" asked Luna. "With pirates...I don't know." said Darrel. As they continue down the path, they enter another puzzle room. They find a large room with a ship wheel in the middle of the area. "Looks like another trial." said Bobby. "Let's find out how this works." said Lynn as she grabs the wheel. Just then lights shine on the wall indicating a light puzzle. After constant rotating, the team solves the puzzles and open up an entrance to an elevator. The team take the elevator and find a Henry Avery statue rise from the first island they set foot on. "Guess we're returning to that island again." said Sam.

The team returns to the crew just before the storm clouds roll in. They row back to the island to see the statue of Henry Avery. "Now we go back to that island?" asked Carlota. "But we just got there." exclaimed Carl. "Again, we didn't know about the Avery statue when we set foot on that island." said Carlos. As the team return to the statue they see a telescope in Avery's hand. "That statue isn't looking through the telescope." said CJ. "Maybe he wants us to look into it." said Lincoln. The team reaches the statue and Darrel climbs up just as it started to rain. 'We need to get back to the seaplane before the storm hits us.' he thought. He looks into the telescope and sees an island off in the distance. He realizes this is their last stop. "Guys! Libertalia is that way! We're close to Avery's treasure!" he cheered as he pointed to the direction their supposed to go.

The children and teenagers cheered with glee, until Howard spotted something. "Guys. We got company." The team spot two ships, and with Darrel using his binoculars spotted someone familiar. "Yep, that's Richabod alright." "But I thought he was going bankrupt." said Lola. "He is, he must've spent his emergency fund on two ships." said Albert. "Oh no, the seaplane!" cried Rita. Darrel spots the ship about to ram the seaplane into the water. But luckily, the seaplane was pushed to the shoreline in one piece. The plants near the propellers got themselves tangled and ripped them off the plane causing fuel to leak out. On the ship, Richabod smiles in triumphant, sees the Avery statue and knows where to go. He tells the captain to sail to Libertalia.

"GREAT! Now What?! We're stuck on this stupid island!" said Lola. Just then, another ship comes to the crew. And wouldn't you know it, Elizabeth was on that boat. "Any of you guys need rescuing?" she asked. "Definitely." said Darrel. "Can that boat carry scrapped planes?" Elizabeth smiled as a crane and four people reach the plane wreck. On the ship, Elizabeth's crew gave Darrel and Lincoln's crew water and food. "Thanks for picking us up, Elizabeth." said Rita. "You're welcome. Listen, my father's gone off the deep end. He stopped listening to me and wasted the last of his money on these boats. We must stop him." Darrel placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "We will, let's go."

Both Darrel and Elizabeth's crew sail off to Libertalia just as the storm arrived. "All the kids are below deck ma'am." said one of the mercenaries. "Good, let's follow my father." said Elizabeth. And so, her boat slowly gains to her father. But soon realize, that they're sailing too close to the rocks. "Slow down and dock us close to the beach!" Elizabeth commanded. 'My father is insane.' she thought. As they reached the shoreline, the captain drops the anchor and everyone was ordered below deck until the storm passed. Darrel looked around and saw the kids either getting scared or seasick. So to pass the time, he had an idea, "Lincoln, would you rather wrestle a gorilla, or practice kung fu with a King Cobra?" Lincoln thought for a moment and smiled. "Definitely Kung Fu with a Cobra." "Couldn't stand a chance against a strong ape Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne. "Alright, what would you rather do? Gorilla or Cobra?" "Definitely gorilla." Soon everyone participated, including Elizabeth and her honorable mercenaries.

The next morning, Darrel enters on deck and sees that the storm passed and the clouds have dispersed. Soon, Lincoln, Elizabeth, and the rest get on deck to see the wonderful sight of the island. "Come on guys, we've got work to do." said Darrel. Elizabeth deploys her lifeboats and row safely onto the island. While hiking in the jungle, the crews begin searching for signs of Libertalia. Lincoln pulls a curtain of jungle off a rock to find Avery's sigil carved in. "Guys, look over here. Quick!" he cried. The crew look and realize that Libertalia is near. "Everyone spread out see if you can find anything." said Elizabeth. Both crews look through every nook and cranny from what was a jungle to ruins of an old building.

After the whole building was searched, they find a window that leads out. Lynn and Sam push a crate to give everyone a chance to reach it. "Great job ladies." said Darrel. He touches the crate and looks up to what could be the entrance to Libertalia, then looks back to his friends. He looks down and then said, "Lincoln, would you do the honors?" Lincoln looked up in shock. "Me?" Darrel nodded, "If Libertalia is beyond that window, I want you to be the first person to see it." He gets down on one knee, "Lincoln, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far. If you haven't found that cross, Libertalia would remain lost. And, I wouldn't have succeeded where my grandfather began his latest adventure." Lynn Sr. smiled, "Go ahead son, you deserve it." Soon after, Rita, his sisters, and his friends, even Elizabeth agreed which made Lincoln smile. "You're always the man with the plan, dude." said Luna. "You're Wincoln Woud." said Lily.

Lincoln nodded and Darrel gave him a boost. He climbs up and gazes in magnificence. "You really need to see this." Everyone else climbs up to see a commercial district covered with jungle. "Go ahead Lincoln, say it." said Lori. Lincoln took a deep breath, "Welcome to Libertalia." His line made many cringe with joy. Even Ronnie Anne started holding his hand out of excitement. Thankfully none of his sisters noticed. Darrel started crying tears of joy. "What is wrong?" asked Elizabeth. "My grandfather always used to tell me stories about Libertalia as far as I can remember. And to believe that the pirate utopia was true. I wish he could be standing here with me." Elizabeth hugged him out of happiness, and Frida started taking pictures of Libertalia. "Now hold on to your camera, dear." said Carlos. "Of course I will." Soon, Lori and the other teens got their phones out and took photos of the pirate utopia. "Now that this view is out of the way. Where should we start looking?" asked Lola. "My bet's up in that building over there." said Hector as he points to a building that has look out towers. "Then that's where my father is heading to find the treasure." said Elizabeth. "Let's go."

**Well it seems that Lincoln, Darrel, and their friends have discovered the lost pirate utopia city of Libertalia. Darrel felt like he succeeded where his grandfather started that it didn't matter about finding the treasure. But now that they've reached Libertalia, it's all a matter of finding out where Avery hid the treasure.**


	6. Chapter 5

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 5 – Libertalia

Having discovered Libertalia, Lincoln, Darrel, and their friends climb down and explore the city. The buildings were now ruins, decaying for 300 years and covered with vines, weeds, and moss. The streets were nearly covered with grass as if nature has reclaimed the island. "Hooray! I'm officially a pirate!" cried CJ. He climbs into a building with an empty flask in his hand and Bobby sits next to him exchanging a toast. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln look into the blacksmith finding rusty, old cutlass swords. Lincoln tried to swing one, only for it to break off. The two exchanged laughs and exit the old shop. Elizabeth's mercenaries were marveled at the craftsmanship of the buildings. "Even without the treasure, Libertalia is the find of the century." said Darrel. Elizabeth smiled while holding his hand.

As the groups progressed through the streets they find a sign that states a fifth article. Stating that those who abandon the battlefield will be put to death. "I thought pirates don't follow rules." said Leni. "Even pirates have moral codes, Leni." said Elizabeth. "Without rules, there's no order. Even pirate order." said Darrel. "So how long did it take for pirates to build this place?" asked Albert. "Years, maybe decades. And they were able to keep this place a secret." said Lisa. "Kids, don't come any closer!" cried Maria. This got Darrel's attention as he went to what looked like the ruins of a stable house. There were horse bones that were still tied up. "It looks like these horses were abandoned. But why?" asked Carlos. "Your guess is as good as mine, mijo." said Rosa. "Something must've happened." said Carol.

As they continue looking for a way out of here, Luna, Sam, Luan, and Benny stumble upon a room that looked like it housed a family. "What do you guys think happened to them?" asked Sam. "My guess is they were all raptured, or something." said Benny. "Hey guys! Come check this out." said Lucy. The group converges on an Avery statue and find a strange symbol of a skull with three lines vertical and a horizontal line on the top. "Wicked symbol." said Haiku. "What does it mean?" asked Carl. "Something definitely happened here." said Elizabeth. "Could be invaders. Pirates did make a lot of enemies." said Clyde.

Eventually, the team makes it to an underground bunker. They start looking around seeing if they can find their way to the treasury building. "Looks like some kind of hideout." said Lincoln. "Almost literally like Lisa's bunker." said Lori. "But who are they hiding from?" asked Bobby. Albert soon comes across a map of what looks like routes to the treasury building and call everyone to the map. "This looks like a layout of the commercial district." said Lisa. Elizabeth points to where they're supposed to go and said, "That's the treasury building. These guys were up to something, and I think we're going to find out what."

As the teams continue through the tunnels, they enter what looked like a church building. They start climbing up to reach the top of the church tower and find the treasury building. When Darrel reaches the top, they find a large chasm with building debris below. "What happened to these buildings?" he asked himself. "Do you see the treasury?" asked Carl. Darrel looked around to find it, "I do, but there's also crumbled buildings below a chasm. I think a force of nature destroyed a bit of Libertalia." "Are there a lot of huge gaps?" asked Rita. "There are, we'll have to find another way around." said Darrel. He climbs down and starts to look for another safe way across. Luckily he does, and leads them to the treasury building.

The teams enter the treasury building and look around in all its glory. "Seems to me that we're in the high-rent district now." said Lisa. "But it's not residential though." said Carlos. "Could be an administration building." "Maybe Libertalia had a zoning committee." said Stella. "Maybe they payed taxes." said Benny jokingly. Luan laughed at his theory which made him blush. As they look around the whole building, Lincoln finds a passage that leads closer to where the treasure might be. "Guys, get over here! Quick!"

Darrel, Elizabeth and the rest of their crews arrive to find an open courtyard that looks like a battleground. "Looks like a battle took place." said Elizabeth. "There could be a lot skeletons up ahead." said Darrel. "Mrs. Loud, if you think the little ones shouldn't see, don't let them look. Just guide them until we reach the building." Rita nodded, "Lola, Lily, don't look." Rita covers Lily's eye sight, and Lola closes her eyes as she holds on to her mom's hand. Frida does the same thing with Carlitos, but Carl said, "Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine." Then a skeleton head rolls over close to Carl and he screams. "MOMMY!" he hugs his mother and looks away.

The group walks to the entrance to the building, walking by piles of skeletons, debris, and cannons. "Yep, it's a battle ground." said Carlos. "Cannons, improvised barricades. These must be what's left of the colonists." said Lisa. Lucy got up to one of the skeletons and looked closely at it. "Yep it's one of the colonists." she said. "But the big question is who's fighting who? And Why?" said Darrel. "Your guess is as good as mine." said Elizabeth. "Some of these skeletons are dressed like soldiers." said Haiku. "So it's the colonists vs the soldiers?" asked Clyde. "And if the treasury is up there..." Lola opened her eyes and rushed off to the building entrance.

The rest followed her to the shut door and find the place impressive. Lincoln finds a lever to the left side of the door and thought it could be the way in. "Let's go make a withdrawal." he said as he pulls the lever. The teams open the doors and find the place empty. "Did that nasty Richabod come in here?" asked Lola. "Nope." replied Darrel as he swept some dust in his hand. "Nothing's been touched in her for hundreds of years." "Everyone spread out, see if you can find any clues as to what's happened here." said Lincoln. And so, the Louds, Mcbrides, Casagrandes, and the others look around the room.

Luan and Benny find a broken head statue of Henry Avery which lead to an exchange of puns with each other. "Guess all the power went straight to his head." Luan joked. "Don't get a 'head' of yourself Luan." said Benny. Lynn and Margo search a drawer to find a list of items. "I think I found something." said Lynn. "A list of treasure?" asked Margo. "More like a manifest." said Lisa. Lincoln and Darrel find a portrait of William Mayes on the floor, marked with the word 'Thief' across the painting. "Why call him a thief?" asked Darrel. Then, Lincoln spots a small coin and picks it up. "Looks like Libertalia money." he said. He gives the coin to Darrel for a closer look. "It has Avery's sigil on it. Must've melted down the gold and minted his own currency." "Sounds to me like the treasure was here." said Elizabeth. "Now the question is: Where is it now?" asked Lola.

"I think the colonists stole it." said Carlos. Then, Darrel had an interesting theory, "No. I think they were trying to reclaim what was theirs." "What do you mean?" asked CJ. "Look at the paintings and tell me what you see." said Darrel. CJ looks at the paintings and said, "The Founders of Libertalia all marked with the word thief." "Exactly." said Darrel. "Not murder, not tyrant, thief. So by the time the colonists came in here, the treasure was already gone. Because the Founders claimed it for themselves." "Pirates will be pirates." said Hector. Sam looks up to the ceiling and calls everyone to take a look. Darrel looks up to find that it's a map of Libertalia. "I think I know where they moved it." he said. He points to where they are, "There's the treasury building, and right up there..." he points to the other side of the island. "...is 'New Devon'." "Avery was from Devon, England." said Elizabeth. "It looks like they went from pirate ships to mansions." said Lincoln. "They even have their own sigil too."

Darrel looks up to the watch tower and gets an idea. "I'm gonna head up to the watch tower and see if I can get a good sight on New Devon. The rest of you stay here." "Aww, I wanted to climb too." said Lynn. "You can't go alone." said Elizabeth. "We'll come with you." She points to her team of mercenaries and prepare climbing equipment. Darrel smiled, "Let's get climbing." "We'll try to see if there's a safer way to New Devon." said Lynn Sr. "Okay, Albert make sure you lead them to a safe distance from ruins." said Darrel. "You got it." he replied. "Here take this rifle, it'll scare off animals that live in this jungle." said Elizabeth's mercenary. "Don't worry, our ammunition is only rubber bullets." That made Clyde sigh in relief.

With Darrel's crew departing from the treasury, he, Elizabeth and her crew climb up the tower. "When was there a time we actually been on a date?" asked Darrel. "Not as far as I can remember." Elizabeth replied. The team reach the top halfway only for Elizabeth to stop in her tracks. Darrel could tell that something was troubling her, "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Elizabeth looked up to him and asked him, "Are we going to keep this relationship a secret forever?" Darrel looked down with guilt. He hated keeping this from his family and knew that if it gets out, he'll never see her again.

He thinks back to his vacation at the lake with his father and grandfather. They were fishing in the middle of the lake, and Darrel felt upset at not catching anything. His father smiled at him, "It's okay son. When I was your age I didn't get any fish either. You know fishing is like finding the right girl in your life." Then, his fishing rod tugged. He takes the chance and reels it out. "All it takes is time, patience, and a little hard work." He puts the fish in the cooler and chats a bit with Darrel's grandfather. Then while the two took a short nap, Darrel gets a tug and catches a big fish. Darrel smiles and remembering what his father said, lets the fish swim back in the lake.

Back in the present, Darrel looked up to Elizabeth and said, "No, I think it's time we tell everyone. Tell them that the feud between the Lichriches and the Olingways is over." Elizabeth smiled, "How will your parents respond?" "I love my parents, and they love me. I'm sure they would understand." replied Darrel. The two reach the top of the tower and find New Devon in the distance. "Looks like that city is just down the river." Then out of nowhere, the tower starts to give in. The team had to act fast. "Hurry! Let's go!" cried Elizabeth's mercenaries. The tower started to crumble and the team rushed out as fast as they could. The top of the tower comes into contact with the main structure of the building, and the team race to safety. As they got to the building, the tower collapses into the chasm and the team catches their breath. "I have to admit mate, you and your team have proven yourselves as more capable treasure hunters on this island. Such a shame that we're on her side." said one of the mercenaries. "You want some of the treasure, you can take it." said Darrel.

Then, out of the rubble came Richabod. He was walking in with the rest of his hired crew, unknowingly that they work for Elizabeth."Well, this is interesting." he said. "Darrel. Where's your team?" "Safe from here. Put your guns down." said Darrel. Richabod looked displeased. "No." Darrel kept his hands up. "I'm unarmed Ricahabod. You really want my blood on your hands?" Richabod didn't look pleased, "I offered you to stay out of my way. I plan to succeed where my idol has failed." "That treasure is messing with your head." said Darrel. "My grandfather gave that up for family." Then Richabod started to laugh, "You didn't know the fact that your grandfather was my idol?" That question gave Darrel goosebumps. "I used to follow your grandfather's work. But, every time he succeeds in something, he abandons his quest. And just when he was about to find the treasure that was going to make everyone rich, he abandons that too. When I found out he had a son, your father, it reminded me of the mistakes he made. I've hated your family ever since."

He takes Elizabeth's gun and points it at him. "Pity that your family legacy ends with you." Darrel looks stern at Richabod, "My grandfather gave up everything for family. He didn't want to end up a greedy dirt bag who sacrificed everything just for more money. You lost a fortune on this quest, and you're ignoring the only member of your family who's standing by your side." He looks to his daughter and looks back at Darrel. "But she's here because she works for me. So long Darrel Olingway." he aims the gun at Darrel and fires. But what Richabod didn't know was that Elizabeth's army uses rubber bullets . He hits Darrel's shoulder and Darrel falls into the river below.

**Well, Richabod is going off the deep end. Now it's only a matter of time until he comes undone and goes after the treasure, by himself, and not knowing what lies ahead.**


	7. Chapter 6

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 6 – The Road to New Devon

While Darrel and Elizabeth were climbing up the tower, Lincoln, his family and friends were looking for a safer route to New Devon. Albert led the group to the river to stock up on water. As he could tell, people were getting exhausted from climbing and maneuvering over obstacles and watching their every step. "We'll rest here for a few hours." said Albert. "Don't wander off." said Rosa as she pulls out her lucky charms. "I must purge this spot of spirits." Lincoln took a seat on a log and look proudly of his family and friends. Then looked down in a gloomy way. Lori, listening to Bobby entertaining the children, spotted Lincoln and went to his side.

She takes a seat next to Lincoln and said, "Hey Lincoln, what's wrong? Aren't you excited that we're almost to the treasure?" Lincoln looked up to his sister, "Oh, no I am excited. It's just that, things are still going to change for us when this is over." Lori looked stunned, "What do you mean?" "We've finished another year of school. But this upcoming year isn't the only thing. I'll be starting middle school with Clyde, and you'll still be going to college. This adventure is so amazing, that I don't want it to end. I look up to you Lori, because you're my sister. Because you know how to control things even when things get out of hand." Lori then realized why Lincoln was feeling down. She wrapped her arm around her brother and gave him a comforting smile. "Lincoln, I'm scared about change too. I'm scared because with me gone, who's going to be in charge while mom and dad are out? Just because we're far apart doesn't mean we're not going to forget the great things we've done." Besides bro, you got us all together for one summer that truly no one will ever forget." said Luna approaching her siblings. Lincoln smiled, "I'm really going to miss you, Lori Loud." he hugged his sister and Lori returned that hug.

Meanwhile, the group sees a tower collapsing over the chasm, which got Lincoln, Lori, and Luna's attention in the process. "Must've been it's time." said Hector. "Darrel and Elizabeth were on that tower!" shouted CJ. The entire group gasped. "Where are my worry beads?!" cried Rosa as she reaches into her charm bag. Then, the group hears a gunshot and see a body fall into the river. Albert takes out his binoculars and spots Darrel falling. "That's Darrel! Richabod must've got him!" he shouted. The team race up river to find Darrel unconscious, but in stable condition. "He's alive, but hurt badly." said Maria. "Let's get him back to camp." said Rosa. The team does so as the carefully carry Darrel.

Back at the camp, Darrel comes to in Maria's tent. "Where am I?" asked Darrel. "You're in my tent, try not to move fast." replied Maria. "You fell from a great distance from the tower and fell in the river. Thankfully, you weren't badly wounded." Darrel pointed to where Richabod shot him near his left collar bone. "He took Elizabeth's gun, so I wasn't worried." Maria gives Darrel some water for re-hydration. "You still need to rest." "Can you reach for my grandfather's book? It's in my bag." Maria gives Darrel his book and begins to read Mark's earlier entries.

He reads about his grandfather's childhood. He had always dreamed of adventure and read great books about the wilderness. He began reading about legends, and how great it would be to prove that they were real. But in order to do that, he would need to continue school. So he continued his childhood as a regular student, made a few friends, and did outstanding in history class. Graduating high school with honors, Mark majored in archaeology and history in college. He got his masters and was eventually well known to America. He planned to begin his quests in his beliefs and his people were excited to find out if they were true. But every time he came back proving himself wrong, it disappointed people. Eventually, people stopped following his explorations. But Mark didn't care, only less people to worry about unpleasing. Eventually, he began researching Captain Avery and the Gunsway Heist, where his expedition lead him to finding the best treasure of all. He meets a woman in Scotland and fell in love with her. When his research came up short, he abandoned the quest and settled down in America with who eventually became Darrel's grandmother.

Darrel smiled reading through his entries and looked into Mark's last entry. "Darrel, if you're reading this, then you must have possession of my book. I chose to give you this book, because I see a bit of me in you. You're anxious of adventure, your desires of making dreams reality, and the love of your friends. But always remember, the greatest treasures aren't what you read in books, they are what you make in life. And meeting your grandmother was the best treasure of my life, because I gained a family who loved me. Thank you, and everyone else for this grand adventure. Now it's time for you to make a new one. Make it great. Love, your grandfather.

A few tears plopped onto the word love, and Darrel closed the book. Feeling strong again, Darrel got out of the tent and got everyone together. "Listen up guys, Richabod and Elizabeth are still out there. And we need to get them off this island." "What about the treasure?" asked Lola. "If the treasure is real, we can claim only a little bit. That amount of greed will change even the best of people." replied Darrel. "So we find Richabod, and get off the island?" asked Luna. "Even if I have to drag his greedy butt, I'll do it before he gets himself killed." said Darrel. "Are you doing this for your girlfriend?" asked Carlotta. "That, and because it's the right thing to do. I can't let anyone die, especially my family's enemies." said Darrel. "So where do we go?" asked Lucy. "Up river, we can get to New Devon from there. But, I have to make a phone call." said Darrel as he takes out a satellite phone and punches in the number. "Hey, Dad. Listen, I'm gonna need help. Yeah bring them too." He hangs up the phone, "Dad is gonna fly by and deploy some help."

As the crew follow the river up stream, which took a couple hours, Darrel's father flies across Libertalia and two objects deploy from the plane. The two objects happen to be Darrel's cousin Tim, and his father Uncle Joe. These two trained to be in the national guard and hugged Darrel. "Good to see you cuz." said Tim. "Glad to see you have a crew." "They're my friends, they found me after I got shot by Richabod." said Darrel. He points to where he was shot only to find a big bruise near his collar bone. "He failed to notice that his daughter filled the guns with rubber bullets." Tim and Joe smile, "So, what's the plan?" asked Joe. "We find Richabod, his crew, and get them off the island." replied Darrel. "It's also time I told you guys something."

As the crew travels up river, Tim, Joe, and Darrel's father who is hearing over the radio, know about Darrel's relationship with Elizabeth. "So all that talk about meeting someone was the Lichrich's daughter?" asked Tim. Darrel nodded, "Look, I know I kept this from you, but I really love her I'm not just messing around. We gotten to know a lot about each other and after a month or so, I came to terms that I love her. When I told her, she told me she loved me too." Tim, and Joe looked at Darrel with disbelief, but came to terms with Darrel's happiness. "If I were down there Darrel, I would be patting you on the back now." said his father. "So, you guys are okay with this?" asked Darrel. "If this feud is ever to end, I'm glad it's you who ended it." said Joe.

The crew continues traveling up river until they find an old elevator on the left side of the waterfall. "That elevator could literally be useful." said Lori. Everyone spots the old mechanical device and journey there. With a little bit of help from the minds of Lisa and Carlos, and the muscle bound of Lynn jr, Margo, Tim, and Joe, they crew were able to get the elevator working for them all to ride on. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look at the view of Libertalia together. "This view could make a great postcard." said Lincoln. "Not a bad idea Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne. "I'm really glad you brought us here." "This is definitely one summer none of us will ever forget." said Lincoln. Ronnie Anne playfully punches him just as Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Stella join them.

The elevator stops and the team find a pathway that could lead them straight to New Devon. They hiked for what seemed like a long time, until they reached the end of the bridge. The crew was surrounded by gibbets and skeletons laying across the yard. "Don't look kids." announced Rita. Some of the children huddled close to their mothers. "This looks like one way to quash a rebellion." said Tim. "I'm starting to wonder if this was just a ruse; a plan for pirates of finding a utopia, only to be robbed of everything that they have." said Darrel. "Well we are dealing with pirates." said CJ. "Guys, the entrance is just here." said Leni pointing to the door. Darrel got a closer look only to hear water rushing from the other side. "We can't go through that door guys. Sounds like water is rushing through on the other side." He takes out his grapple and secures a rope above the wall. "We'll have to climb up."

**What started out as a regular treasure hunt, now is a quest to the truth. The tragic end to Libertalia is in sight, and our friends are on the verge of knowing what happened to this free pirate utopia. Their next stop is New Devon, Captain Henry Avery's neighborhood.**


	8. Chapter 7

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 7 – New Devon

As Darrel climbed on top of the wall, he is shocked to see what was left of New Devon. The neighborhood of Avery and the pirates captains of Libertalia was washed up. "Oh my god." was all Darrel had to say. Then, Tim and Joe climbed up to see New Devon as well. Followed by Lincoln and the rest of the crew. They were all shocked at what happened, "What happened here?" asked Hector. "Seems to me that there was structural damage to the dam there." said Lisa as she points to the hole with gushing water. "So which one is Avery's?" asked Sam. Darrel takes his binoculars out and points his sights to the mansion in tact. "My money's on that one." He then spots Richabod, Elizabeth and her mercenaries. "Looks like they made it to the front door. Let's get a move on."

Realizing that the only way to get to Avery's mansion was to swim across. He gets a life raft inflated and gets everyone on board. They paddle to the first mansion they see to fight the current. They get inside of the mansion and find a sigil of a dragon. "Hey! We're in Christopher Condent's mansion." said CJ. "Well this is the neighborhood of where the pirate captains exchanged their ships and turned them into mansions." said Luna. The crew climbed out of Condent's mansion and meet a couple of Elizabeth's mercenaries standing guard at Anne Bonny's mansion. The two spot the crew and help escort them to Avery's Mansion.

As they draw closer to Avery's Mansion, they spot only one truck parked near the front door. "That's how many people are left, loyal to Ms. Lichrich." said the first mercenary. "Our top priority is to keep her safe." said the other. Darrel nodded as they continue their quest to Avery's mansion. Along the way they find a skeleton hanging in front of them. "Wicked." said Lucy. Carlotta finds a note near the skeleton and reads it. "Founder Want, I promised you swift retribution. As you have taken from me, so have I taken from you. Signed, Founder Baldridge." "Weren't they Founders?" asked Darcy. "They were." replied Darrel. "It looks like they were turning on each other." "But why?" asked Leni. "With the amount of treasure they claimed for themselves, my guess is more money more problems." replied Lincoln. "That sounds accurately correct, elder brother." said Lisa.

While climbing on top of another mansion, the roof gives in. The crew were in the ride of a lifetime. Before they could hit the water, Darrel and Tim throw the raft into the water and the crew slide in one at a time. They paddle over to the next house across the flowing water. Inside they take the time to dry off. "Guess I should've known that roof would collapse." said Joe. "What did you expect, these buildings are over 300 years old." said Carlos. As they got their strength back, they began exploring for a way out. "So, Darrel do you think the colonists flooded this place?"asked Lincoln. "Well this would be their motivation. But, that doesn't explain why Avery's is left above water." replied Darrel. "Something tells me this was part of his plan."

As the crew continued exploring, they find Thomas Tew's sigil indicating that they're in his mansion. Darrel takes a peak in a barely opened door and find skeletons sitting in a dining hall. "Guys, there are skeletons in the next room. Be ready." He opens the door to find 10 skeletons in the dining hall. The rest of the crew came in to find the guests last supper. "Looks like we're late for the party." said Luan. "Yeah, 300 years late." said Benny. As the crew looked around, Lincoln finds Anne Bonny's sigil on the table. "Darrel, look." "That's Anne Bonny's sigil." he said. He looks down on the table and sees different sigils. He slowly comes to a conclusion, "Guys, it's them. It's the pirate captains that founded Libertalia. What happened here?" Maria approaches Anne Bonny's skeleton seeing a chalice in her hand. "I may not be a forensic expert, but I'd say bad drinks." "Looks like it." said Rosa. "So is this some kind of suicide cult?" asked Lynn Jr.

"No, not these guys." said Clyde as he reads a note in one of the captains pockets. He reads it out loud, "On behalf of Lord Avery, I invite you to my manor at sundown tomorrow. The time has come to abandon our animosities, and reunite under the banner of God and Liberty. Signed, Thomas Tew." Darrel looks over to find two empty seats and walked over to them. He picks up two sigils matching Avery and Tew. "Looks like our hosts didn't stick around to clean up the mess." said Lori. Then, Lincoln comes up with a theory. "Darrel, here's what I'm thinking. The pirate captains sparked a full-scale revolt when they claimed the treasure for themselves. They took care of the colonists, then they had to deal with each other. And judging by what we saw out there, things have gotten pretty messy. So Avery and Tew invite them up here to abandon their animosities." Darrel lifts up a chalice, "Avery makes a grand toast." "For God and Liberty! Argh!" cried CJ. "Exactly, CJ." said Lincoln. "They all take a swig, except for Avery and Tew." Darrel snaps his fingers, "And just like that, all the treasure of Libertalia becomes the sole possession of two men." Lincoln stares at the skeletons, "These are some of history's greatest pirates. And they perished in an instant at this very table." The crew stare at the table as well, "It's incredible." said Rita.

Then, Lincoln thought of an idea, "Lucy, do you think that their spirits are still wandering this room?" he asked. Lucy instantly dawned her Madame Lucy hat on her head and began making a séance circle. "Everyone, join hands." the crew does what she said and begins her chant. "Ohh spirits of the pirate captains. Are any of you still wandering these halls?" After what felt like a long time, a spirit possessed Darrel's body. "Arrrgh. Who dares attempt to contact me?" he said in a pirate accent. "Was it you, young witch?" Lucy smiled, "Yes, my name is Lucy Loud. And you are?" "In life, I was the notorious pirate captain, Edward England. If you wish to claim Avery's treasure, I fear you may be too late. We all gathered here in hopes of rejoicing, to what was once a free land. Only to be betrayed by that dastardly Avery and his quartermaster Thomas Tew. As the last spirit to stay behind, I had hoped I could warn anyone who plans to claim our treasure. That treasure brings nothing but death and destruction. Please, don't claim it all for yourselves."

And with that the candle lights go out and Darrel has regained control of his body. The spirit of Edward England is finally at peace. "He's gone." announced Lucy. "He has crossed into the next life." Darrel, looking back at the skeletons, decides that the treasure doesn't matter to him anymore. "We have to find Richabod and get out of here." "But, what about the treasure?" asked Carl. "You guys can still take what you want, I just want Elizabeth's safety." replied Darrel. "Besides, we've seen what greed has done to them." Lincoln walked up to his new friend, "If we find Elizabeth, we'll help you. I don't care about the treasure anymore." Rita and Lynn Sr. were so happy to hear their only son say that. It's as if he went from a kid with childish fantasy to a preteen that makes a strategic plan. "And we'll be right behind you son." said Lynn Sr. "Now then, if Avery and Tew aren't here..." said Tim. "Then, we should head over to Avery's mansion." said Darrel.

After a few climbs, the group finds themselves inside Avery's kitchen. "And we are officially in the home of the Great Captain Henry Avery." said Bobby. They walk into Avery's living room and Carlos said, "Word of the day: Ostentatious." "So why didn't Avery kill Thomas Tew?" asked Leni. "Was he like his partner?" "That's precisely what he was, second eldest sister." said Lisa. "I can't imagine myself taking orders from a paranoid psychopath." Then, Luna and Sam spot an old piano and harp. "Sam, check out these things." said Luna. "Just be aware, Luna." said Darrel. "Those instruments are old, so don't expect them to be in tune." As Luna hits the key, it felt beyond off. The same felt for Sam as she strung the harp strings.

Darrel finds another hole that leads to the front door, only to find that the front entrance is sealed off. "Looks like they were able to seal off the main entrance." said Joe. "We did." said one of the mercenaries. A small group comes from out of hiding and climb down. "We know you're unarmed, but we also know what you guys are capable of. That's why we ask you to guide us to secure Elizabeth's safety." "Where did they go?" ask Frida. "Through there." The mercenaries point to the door that looks barricaded on the other side. "We should push together on three." said Lincoln. He, Darrel, Lincoln's friends, sisters and parents get together and push the door open.

As they did, Darrel almost lands onto a skeleton and said, "Oh excuse me sir." Then, Lincoln finds a letter on the skeleton and reads it. "This letter was signed by Avery." "What does it say bro?" asked Luna. Lincoln cleared his throat, "My loyal subjects, as the sun sets on our glorious paradise, we must endeavor to preserve its riches. The traitorous Tew knows our secrets, so we must act quickly. Destroy the dam, cleanse New Devon, and move my treasure through the passage to my ship." Darrel spoke up, "So Tew and Avery did turn on each other. No surprise." "My guess is that Avery moved all the treasure to his ship." said Lola. "So if we find the ship, we find the treasure." "Then let's go find that passage." said Darrel.

As they enter the library, they find that the trail stops there. "So now what?" asked Bobby. "Look around and see if we can find any clues." Lincoln's crew, and the mercenaries search high and low on how to pick up the trail. Then, Rocky and Rusty find something. It was a golden lapel pin with the initials R.L. "Hey Lincoln, Rocky and I found something." called Rusty. Lincoln and Darrel see the lapel pin, which made Darrel glance at his surroundings. "Looks like there was a struggle." said Darrel. "Elizabeth took the pin off of Richabod's shirt as he threw her to the wall. He's losing it, only glory is all he can think about now." "Since Elizabeth dropped this, she must've on purpose." said Lincoln. "She wants us to find something and it's somewhere around here." "Ooh, love that spinning earth." said Leni as she plays with the globe. But what she didn't expect was that she pushed a red mark on Libertalia and a flight of hidden stairs appeared. "Well done, Leni." said Lisa. "What did I do?" she asked. Lisa nodded her head. "Never mind."

** Looks like the truth is out, Libertalia was just Avery's con at obtaining the treasure other pirates have gathered over the years. He and Tew become the sol possession of all the pirate loot. And now, they have turned on each other. Guess Lincoln and the others are on the search to where the fighting ended.**


	9. Chapter 8

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 8 – Beyond the Grave

Darrel, Lincoln, their friends, Tim, Joe, and Elizabeth's mercenaries climb down the hidden stairways. Darrel, leading the large group, was watching his every step. He knew he was walking into Avery's traps. Lincoln and the others were getting more and more anxious the deeper they enter into Avery's passage. All except for Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie, who love the darkness. "So, Avery and his crew were all able to move the treasure through this passage?" asked Lucy. "It would appear so." replied Darrel. "Do you think the ship is still on the island?" asked Haiku. "It doesn't matter to me anymore." replied Darrel. "I'd be lucky if that treasure is sunk in the middle of the ocean. Where no one can obtain it." "Wicked." said Lucy.

As the team reach the end of the stair well, they find an opened gateway. They pass it, turn on their flashlights, and proceeded on foot. "Guess Avery constructed himself a panic cave." said Lisa. "Well, we're about to find out." said Lincoln. He then feels someone grabbing his hand. He looks over to see Lori with a smile. "I told you I literally got you." Lincoln smiles as Ronnie Anne and Clyde stand behind him. "And I've got you big sis." said Lincoln firmly securing his grip. As the team proceeded further, rats began running around. Leni screamed and hides behind her mom. "Ew! Rats!" she cried. Lynn Sr. was also frightened. "Don't be too shocked to find skeletons down here." said Carlos. "Everyone stays together."

Darrel, Tim, and Joe spot muddy footprints that could be useful to avoid getting lost. "Guys, follow the footprints." said Tim. "We'll find Elizabeth this way." The team follow the footprints to one of Avery's booby traps. They find more footprints that could aid them getting across. The team goes one at a time, until they all make it across. They continue to follow the footprints up to the point where a cave in occurred. "Looks like we'll have to find another way around." said Tim. They find an opening above them and climb up. The passage leads to a small opening, causing the team to lower their heads through the whole passage.

Darrel eventually finds a way out, but it leads them to the first room of Avery's insanity. "Heads up guys!" he called. "There are piles of skeleton hands in here. Rita and Frida cover their young children's sights as they climbed down. Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie looked around smiling. "This place is beyond wicked." said Haiku. "Of course you would like it Lucy." said Lincoln. "Goth perks." she and Haiku said in unison. Darrel sees a sign and reads it, "'The hands that stole from me.' Guess Avery isn't pretending to be sane at this point." "I don't like this place." said Rosa as she cleanses the chamber of spirits. "Me either, let's get out of here." said Tim.

The crew continue through the passage until they find three mummies in front of them. Some of the mercenaries that were in front of them grew cautious. "Watch your footing. It could be a trap." Just as they approached the mummies, their fuses ignited. "Get Down!" they cried as they dove in to save whoever is behind them. The mummies explode, but fail to kill them. "What was that?!" cried Benny. "It's a trap." replied Darrel. "Avery really didn't want any trespassers down here." From that point on, the team approach with caution. As they continued on, they reach another chamber with skeleton rib cages. A sign above them said 'The hearts that hardened against me.' As they progress, they find more mummies, but fail to detonate. Darrel takes a good look at one of them just for observation. Lisa and Carlos look for research. "Looks like Avery's gone all Egyptian." said Carlos. "Except this mummification doesn't look voluntary." said Lisa. Darrel begins assuming that Avery descended into madness in these caverns. That his madness is beyond comprehension, that no therapist is able to fix.

After climbing down another hole, they get back on trail to where the footprints go. They continue to follow the trail that lead up to a chamber with skeleton jaws Avery collected. Another sign reads, 'The mouths that spoke ill of me.' Along the way, they find more skeletons as if a fight broke out. "Looks like we found Tew and Avery's men." said Maggie. Lincoln nodded silently. They continue to find a large door that could show the way out. Darrel opens it and finds a key and note on a skeleton. He takes the key and reads the note. "What does it say?" asked Clyde. "It's from Tew to his men. This key is the way to get out of here, and it looks like Tew figured out Avery's traps." said Darrel as he was reading the note. He flips the note over to find symbols that look like platforms. 'Thank you Thomas Tew.' thought Darrel.

They continue descending through Avery's passage to find another death trap. Darrel took out the note and observed his surroundings carefully. "Everyone stay here, I'll go first." he said. "One wrong step and we're done for. If I find the right passage, I'll come back to guide you all one at a time." Darrel succeeds in finding the way across, and then guides the rest of his crew, plus Elizabeth's mercenaries. After avoiding the death trap, the crew eventually find a way out. Then, they come across more of Tew's men either hanging from gibbets, or made into Avery's exploding mummies. "Tread carefully." said Darrel.

They reach the iron door, and Darrel uses he key to unlock it. "It could be a trap." said Lincoln. "Not much choice now." said Darrel. "If a trap is sprung, run for the exit. Understand?" Lincoln nodded and so did everyone else. Darrel opened the door and stepped back quickly. Then, another trap sprung to dangle whoever opened the door. But, the trap didn't catch anyone. "Alright, everyone start running." said Darrel. With that, the whole crew raced out just as the mummies started to explode. Thankfully, everyone was outside the blast radius and escaped with ease.

"Oh man!" cried Leni. "What's wrong?" asked Lincoln. "I got mud on my dress." she replied. "Lucky, I only got soot on my face." said Lana. "Hey guys, check it out!" cried Sam. The team regroups on Sam who is pointing at a ship. "Is that a galleon?" she asked. "Sure is." replied Darrel. "Let's go have a look." Darrel takes a small climb up to a cliff side and finds damaged ships across the shore. He climbs back down to tell them they're at a massive ship graveyard and decides to repel them down off the cliff side.

As they reach the docks, they find more of Elizabeth's mercenaries guarding the shipyard. "Team fall in." said the squad leader. "Glad to see you got them out safe." "Where's the Ms.?" one of the mercenaries. "She and Richabod went off, and took our leading sarge with them." "He's still going after the treasure." said Darrel. "What if Avery rigged his own ship?" "That's what I'm worried about." said the squad leader. "Too bad he dropped this map." He shows Darrel the map, which made Darrel smile with hope. He looks at the map and said, "That's it! I know where he's going." "Where?" asked Lincoln. "Okay, here me out." said Darrel. "Avery scuttled every last ship on this island. You know why? Because he didn't want anyone to follow him, because he was leaving." He shows his crew the map Richabod dropped. "This is Avery's map of the island. I know where his ship is." "So, Avery's ship is in a mountain?" asked Leni. "Not 'a mountain' Leni, that mountain." replied Darrel as he points to the mountain that looks like a shark head popping out of water. "That's where his ship is." "And if that's where his ship is, then that's where Richabod and Elizabeth are heading now." said Lincoln. "Along with all of the treasure." said Lola.

"We've seen a channel of water that leads into a mountain." said the squad leader. "We'll take you there, but be cautious. Avery may as well rigged the entire cave, even his own ship." And so, the team journey to the last leg of the long awaited hunt. As they hiked through thick jungles and climbed over rocks, they reach the channel where Avery hid his ship. "That cavern lies Avery's ship." said the squad leader. Just then, a small boat comes out and the driver happens to be the mercenaries leading sarge. The mercenaries saluted for their leader's appearance. "We're done here men, let's go." he said. Inside his boat contained two small chests filled with gold.

Lola and Carl gazed in amazement. "Treasure." they said in unison. "Don't even think about it." said Rita. "She's right kids." said Darrel. "They found it, they claim it." "The rest is in that ship." said the sarge. "If anyone is willing to go in there, you can have what's left. I'd say you unarmed hunters earned that treasure. God knows that man doesn't." Realizing that Richabod is going to get himself and Elizabeth killed, Darrel had to say something. "Get me to that ship, he's going to get himself killed." The sarge was concerned about what he's getting himself into. "Alright, but you can't do this alone." said the sarge. "I'll go too." said Lincoln.

"This boat will only take a few of us." said Darrel. "Any volunteers?" Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Albert raised their hands and got into the boat. Darrel looks to the rest of the crew that followed him through this whole journey. "Words alone can't express how much I thank you for this adventure." he said. "If we can get them off the ship in one piece, and if the ship stays in one piece, we can claim whatever we can on that ship." The crew smiled, "We'll only take what you can carry." said Lynn Sr. "Be careful kids." said Rita. The kids nod their heads in agreement. "Ready Darrel?" asked Lincoln. "Let's go make history." Darrel replied. The sarge takes them into the cavern where Avery's ship is hiding. 

**Lincoln Loud, Darrel, and their friends are on the verge of making history as the group who found Avery's lost ship. But for Darrel, his treasure was the woman he loves. For what started as looking for a shred of proof, now became a rescue mission to save Elizabeth. Darrel must do whatever it takes to stop Richabod, even if he had to take drastic measures.**


	10. Chapter 9

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 9 – A Thief's End

Darrel, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Bobby, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne enter the cave on a small dingy with the leader of the mercenaries as their guide. Inside the cave, Darrel sees the one thing he was searching for the whole adventure. Captain Henry Avery's lost ship. Darrel stares at it with his jaw dropped, knowing that his grandfather's stories were true. "Oh my god, that's literally Avery's ship." said Lori. Bobby holds her hand out of shock and amazement. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat close together along with Clyde. Luna and Lynn grinned at the sight of amazement. The sarge smiled a bit seeing their faces, 'That was my reaction when I first saw that ship.' he thought.

He brings the kids to the starboard side of the ship and gave them instructions, "I'll be waiting for you guys at the dock not far from here." he points to the dock he's referring to. "I'll swing by once you get the Lichrich's out of there. And be careful with gathering treasure, this boat can't carry it all out of there." "The only treasure I'm looking for is Elizabeth." said Darrel. "Everyone else, be careful with what you take." Lincoln and the others nodded. Darrel climbed up, with the others following him. The sarge brought the boat to the docks like he said he would, and waited for them to come back.

On board the ship, Darrel and the others were excited. "I can't believe this!" said Clyde. "We just made history as the first few humans ever to set foot on Avery's ship." "Well take it in while you can Clyde." said Lynn. "Cause we're not going to be here long." "Lynn is right." said Darrel. "Let's find Richabod and get out of here." As they look for a way to find them, they find that Avery's quarters are blocked, along with a few holes left by cannon fire. Eventually, Luna and Lincoln find a way down and lead the others. As they enter below deck they find something that they've been searching for.

Inside the ship were piles of gold and money, what stood among them was the treasure of Libertalia. Lori and Lynn were fascinated at how much gold they are seeing right now. Lincoln, Luna and Clyde smiled knowing their journey is complete. But Darrel looked at the treasure in disgust, knowing that this large amount of money brought destruction to a grand pirate utopia. "Was it all worth it, Avery?" he asked himself. He takes a small handful of coins and put them in his backpack. "Are you okay, dude?" asked Luna. Darrel looked down, and Luna realized that this treasure killed a lot of pirates. "I'll be okay once we get them out of here." said Darrel. Then, the group look around for any sign of Richabod or Elizabeth.

Darrel opens a hatch door that leads to Avery's treasure room, and finds Richabod laying in its riches. He throws some coins in his face to get his attention. "Enjoying all that glory, Richabod?" asked Darrel. Richabod, was shocked to see him, "Olingway? I thought I shot you!" Darrel pointed near his collar bone. "You did. The only mistake you made is using rubber bullets." Richabod climbs down from the hill and stands toe to toe with Darrel. "I'm getting you and Elizabeth out of here." Richabod stood his ground. "That's not going to happen. What do you think, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth climbs into the room with a few scratches and bruises. Seeing as how much trouble he's pushed his daughter through, made Darrel angry. "You've lost it." he said coldly. "You drag your daughter into this, you abandon your only crew that's protecting you-" "They were protecting my daughter!" said Richabod. "She was going to betray me just so she can give my claim to them!" "You don't know that!" said Darrel. "Your paranoia is messing with your head!" shouted Elizabeth. "This all started the day you brought this idea into my head. I went with you because I love you!" She walked up to her father's face. "But now look at yourself! You're bankrupt, and your pride is what holding that shell you call a body. I don't recognize you anymore." Richabod wasn't having it, "All this treasure is mine Elizabeth, don't take my happiness away from me."

While they were arguing, Lincoln and the others sneaked to the door to watch the fight. "What will it take to convince you you've lost it?" asked Elizabeth. Darrel took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "I know." He walks over to Elizabeth and holds her hand. Then out of nowhere, Elizabeth and Darrel kiss in front of Richabod. That moment made him snap, "What is the meaning of this!?" The two break off the kiss and confront the paranoid Lichrich. "I love Darrel Olingway." said Elizabeth. "And I love Elizabeth Lichrich." said Darrel. "And we are leaving this god forsaken ship."

Elizabeth looks to a couple of skeletons and points at them. "Unless you want to end up like them." Darrel, Richabod and the others look at the skeletons. Some with shocking looks on their faces, and some with displeased looks. "What about them?" asked Richabod. "Don't you have any idea who those two are?" asked Darrel. "It's Avery and Tew." They stare at the skeletons with impaled swords in their chests. "Anyone obsessed with this treasure, gets what they deserve." said Darrel. "You're right." Richabod said in a evil tone. "I'm not going to enjoy one of these coins, knowing that you are still sucking air."

He takes a sword from Avery's chest and points it at Darrel. "Richabod this is insane!" said Darrel as he pushes Elizabeth out of the way. Richabod swings his sword at Darrel many times, but misses. Darrel takes up Tew's sword, and the two duel it out. "I will not let you take my daughter from me!" he shouted. "Then which would you have me take: your daughter, or the treasure?" asked Darrel. "Neither!" he shouted as he lunged his sword, and pins him against the wall. "I have sacrificed everything to find Avery. And I'm not about to let a descendant of a great historian take that away from me!" The fighting continued for another three minutes, until Darrel pins down Richabod. "We're done here." said Darrel. "Now we are going to leave this ship before you get us all killed."

Then, Richabod head butts Darrel back to the ground. "You know Olingway, under all that bravado you're a sad little boy looking for existing fairy tales. I don't want you to hand all this to me, I had everything handed to me on a silver platter. Except for this, all of it." What Richabod didn't know was that as he approached Darrel slightly, he had his foot in a rope loop. This gave Darrel an idea on how to stop him. "You want the treasure, Richabod? It's all yours." He swings his sword, cutting the rope holding treasure above their heads. As the loot falls, Richabod's leg gets caught and pulls the mad man up, knocking him out in the process.

Darrel gets up and hugs Elizabeth, then looks up to his friends. "Did you guys enjoy the show?" he asked. "That was awesome!" said Lincoln. "When he had you pinned down, it was like in one of those Ace Savvy comic books." "Is he okay?" asked Lynn."Out cold, but breathing." replied Darrel. "We should get him the best help." "Thank you Darrel." said Elizabeth. "I'll even pay for it." "With the treasure?" asked Lori. "I mean, you're family's literally bankrupt." "Not me." replied Elizabeth. "I saved up my allowance and worked part time during college. I didn't want a cent from my family's wealth." "Cool brah." said Luna.

The group take Richabod's unconscious body out of the ship, and out of the mountain with only a few chests and bags of Avery's treasure. The crew outside, were happy to see that they made it out without a scratch. Everyone got a fair share of the treasure, and left the rest behind. "Tim, Joe, ready for pick-up" said Darrel's father. "Indeed we are." replied Tim. "Where are you?" he asked. "Right here." said Joe as he takes out a flare gun and shoots a flare signaling where they are.

On the plane, Darrel and the others were happy that the adventure was over. Some of the people, mostly the young children were asleep. Elizabeth and her crew were sailing back to the main land on their boat along with Darrel's old sea plane. They had Richabod tied up in a straight jacket and declared him insane. They reach the main land of Madagascar and Elizabeth's mercenaries work on fixing Darrel's seaplane. "Guess you've just made this family more rich." said his father seeing his son holding hands with a Lichrich. "I guess I have." said Darrel. "So what do we do about Richabod?" said Joe. "I'm gonna make sure he gets the best help." said Elizabeth. "As for Libertalia, I think it's best that the whole world doesn't know." "It depends on what everyone else thinks." said Darrel over looking his crew around a bonfire.

He makes his way to the bonfire and watches them sing sea shanties and dancing around the fire. "So, how is everyone doing?" he asked them. "This was the by far, one of the best adventures I've ever been on." said Lincoln. "Thanks to you, I literally have the money to pay off student loans." said Lori. "I think we have enough even for Lincoln to pay off college." said Lynn Sr. "Listen guys, after everything we just went through. And by discovering the truth about Libertalia. I think it's best if we keep this location quiet." "What? Why?" asked Luan. "Because, we've seen what greed can do." said Lincoln. "I for one, am willing to not tell anyone about this." "It's probably for the best fam." said Lynn Sr. Eventually, everyone agreed to keep the location of Libertalia a secret.

The gang return to Royal Woods, Michigan, after being gone for almost two weeks. They turn in Avery's treasure to the Royal Woods National Museum and collect a very large finders fee. Elizabeth turns her father into the Royal Woods mental hospital, and gives her mercenaries a part of her cut for their services. Lincoln's friends along with his sisters' friends bid farewell until they meet up again. The Casagrandes returned to Great Lake City, and plan to use their cut to renovate their general store. Albert returns to the nursing home with Myrtle and the Loud pets waiting for their return. The Loud family and the Olingway family say their goodbyes and return home.

Lincoln Loud, having returned to his bedroom, unpacked his belongings. He finds the pirate coin that Darrel gave him back on Libertalia, and got an idea. He heads down to the family trophy case and places the coin in front of the trophy his sisters made for him. "Hey bro. Whatcha doin?" asked Luna. "Just placing a momento in our trophy case." said Lincoln. "It's not like the others, but I still consider this an achievement." Luna smiles and nods in agreement. Eventually, all the Louds get to see the coin as well. "I must say Lincoln, that coin is literally a crowd pleasure." said Lori. "I'm so proud of you Lincoln, you made history in the Loud family." Lincoln couldn't resist and hugged Lori. As did the rest of the family.

** And so, their adventure comes to an end. Lincoln, Darrel, their family and friends have discovered the lost treasure of Henry Avery. But in doing that, they have also discovered how far the sin of greed can go. So they all agree to keep the location of Libertalia a secret. After all, money can be replaced.**


	11. Epilogue

The Loud House – Off the Charts

Chapter 10 – Epilogue

(3 Months Later)

After an unforgettable summer, Lincoln Loud prepares for the next big step of his life: Middle School. He arrives at the front door with his best friend Clyde, and his big sister Lynn. Though Lincoln was hesitant at first, his friend and sister stand by his side. Lincoln opens the door and proceeds to his homeroom. As he took a seat, he finds familiar faces and new faces from different elementary schools. Those new faces made Lincoln smile with joy. He looks out the window and recalls the last few events that happened over the summer.

(Flashbacks)

Lincoln was writing on a notepad and drawing illustrations of his adventure. He looks up to a comic contest flier and looked determined to enter. He submitted his comic to the post office and eventually made it into the finals. He got second place, but his family was still proud of his accomplishment. He places his trophy into his trophy case along with his comic and block the trophy his sisters made for him.

Later on, Luna began writing a new song inspired by her adventure. She included her friends, Chunk and Sam in the mix. Her family and friends came to support her. As she played, Lincoln and Lori stood side by side, cheering for their sister. At one point, Lori launched Lincoln into the air and onto the stage. Luna and Lincoln shared a microphone and sang together, giving off their rock poses. The crowd cheered and confetti flew all over the stage. Luna and Lincoln crowd surfed all the way out of the crowd.

In the last weeks of August, Lincoln had to experience the most emotional event of his life. It was time for Lori Loud to go to college. Fairway University to be exact. Bobby swung by to help Lori pack her stuff into his truck. She began to say goodbye to all her family members. She saved Lincoln Loud for last. "I can't believe this is happening." he said while crying. "I literally can't believe it either, Lincoln." said Lori. "But I know you can get through this. You know why?" Lincoln shook his head. "Because you are the man with the plan." said Lori. Lincoln hugged his sister for a long time, until she got into Bobby's truck. The family waved goodbye just as the truck was out of their sight.

(Flashbacks end)

As the day progressed, Lincoln went to 8th period, history class. The last class of his day, what luck for the kid. As he entered the classroom, he saw that his history teacher was none other than his friend. "Darrel?" asked Lincoln. "In class hours, it's Mr. Olingway, Lincoln." said his teacher. The two exchanged smiles and got ready for the day. When class ended, Lincoln proudly shook his teacher's hand and smiled. "I'm glad things are going well for you Lincoln." said Darrel. "I'm surprised you got a job as a history teacher." said Lincoln. "Someone's gotta teach you kids the eras of the 17th and 18th century." Lincoln leaves for home while Darrel packs up his lesson plan, preparing for the journey home.

** And thus, our story ends. Thank you all for following this story. And in the words of my grandfather: "Keep on Truckin'!"**


End file.
